Maldita atracción
by Zhena Kill
Summary: Cansada de las mudanzas, Naomi aterriza en Sabaody, producto del nomadismo de su padre. Conocerá nuevas personas, nuevos dementes, nuevos lugares….Una chica con un problema de adaptación social, que además le causa sarpullido, y un pelirrojo con un pésimo control de ira, que odia a las personas tan…altaneras como ella. ¿Amor, odio? Quién sabe, descúbranlo ustedes.
1. Prólogo

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de One Piece que en esta historia se presenten, son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, los demás son míos, solo míos muajajajja OCC*I LOVE FOREVER*_**

**_Es mi primer fic!_**

**_Aclaro que adoro al cabezón de Kid como a ningún otro personaje, así que si se ofenden porque lo empareje con una chica lame culos como esta, pueden darle el botoncito de atrás y leer otra historia que si les guste xD_**

**_Bueno, la verdad no tengo mucho que decirles, solo que esta historia involucra a muchos personajes de la serie, y a otros tantos que yo invente._**

**_La idea es que la historia sea divertida y romántica al tiempo. Contiene lenguaje obsceno, que lastimosamente no puedo evitar escribir, situaciones raras, y una personalidad "femenina"-que lleva por supuesto la protagonista-un poco, o tal vez no tanto, salida de la realidad..._**

**_Es todo!_**

**_*Abajo hay mas nota*_**

* * *

**_PRÓLOGO..._**

* * *

_Es horrible, es horrible, es horrible…_

_¿Por qué me hace esto? ¿Es que acaso me odia? ¿Ya no soy la pequeña y consentida niña de papi?_

-¿¡Por qué!? ¡Acabamos de mudarnos!—Me quejaba por enésima vez frente al hombre que me dio la vida. Él estaba recostado como bulto sobre el sofá, mirando tele y haciendo zapping.

-Ya te lo dije, son cuestiones de trabajo—Respondió con esa tranquilidad y amenidad que lo caracterizaban. Estaba muy molesta, no entendía porque siempre teníamos que andar de un lado a otro, ya me sentía lo suficientemente nómada para que de nuevo tuviéramos que correr a otra ciudad.

-Maldición…sabes lo que odio tener que adaptarme a las cosas…-Me cruce de brazos y deje caer mi espalda sobre la columna de ladrillos, suspire. Habían muchas cosas que podía odiar en este mundo, pero en especial, había algo que encabeza esa lista de cosas repulsivas: La interacción con las personas.

Si, era una antisocial de mierda y mi padre ya me había reclamado mucho por ello, pues normal no era que una chica de mi edad sintiera sarpullido a cada momento en que trataran de hablarle…

En fin, eso es otro tema.

-Lo se hija, pero ya tienes 16…debes aprender que en esta vida, con esa actitud que te mandas, no lograras nada—Dijo aun sin mirarme, lo cual me fastidiaba y hacia enojar aun mas, parecía que la tele lo llevara hipnotizado.

-Tampoco capturando criminales—Espete cortante, pues que mi papa fuera policía y anduviera capturando gente que robaba apenas un mísero pan, no le serviría de a mucho a este mundo, o eso es lo que siempre pensé. Mi padre frunció el ceño y suspiro.

-Es el trabajo que yo escogí…

-Lo sé, y por eso mi madre…

Mierda, la cague.

Tuve el impulso de darme golpes contra la pared… Mi padre odiaba mi forma tan directa y sínica de ser, y por supuesto, yo también.

Es cierto. Mi madre murió por el trabajo que él llevaba, y recordárselo, es algo cruel de mi parte. Ya suficiente culpa y remordimiento se ha llevado por años mi pobre viejo.

-Lo siento, debes odiar tener una hija tan lengui suelta como yo—Me dolía recordar los momentos vividos con esa bella mujer, pero debía ser fuerte, y hasta ahora, un comentario de semejante magnitud no se me había salido.

-No te preocupes—Mi padre enarco una melancólica sonrisa en su rostro, y me miro con ternura—Entiendo que fue en cierta parte mi culpa, al fin y al cabo, los dos éramos igual de testarudos…

-Y me alegro de haber salido igual…

-Para nada, se quejó el—Apagando por fin la tele y posando su atención en mi—Porque necesito que me comprendas, y dejes de quejarte. Mi trabajo es importante, así que lo único que te pido es que toleres y aceptes mis decisiones. Eres mi hija, necesito que estés conmigo, y tu apoyo, es indispensable.

-Tsk—Chiste mi lengua, el viejo podía ser bien cursi cuando se lo proponía. Desvié la mirada al verme atacada por sus ojos canela de cachorrito en apuros, sí que sabía cómo avergonzarme—Esta bien viejo—Solté un bostezo y me encamine a la pequeña cocina que compartíamos en ese "algo" ameno hogar.

-Gracias por comprenderme—Escuche su efusiva voz y luego unos pasos que terminaron frente a la nevera—Pero creo que tendremos que hacer unas compras antes de…

-Ni de mierda, no quiero tener que llevar tanto equipaje alla…es un coñazo meter todo eso en un taxi—Me queje recordando la última vez que parecíamos burros de carga, entrando todo eso a la departamento y por poco y el conductor vehículo nos muestra el dedo medio. Buscando en la alacena no encontré nada que comer esa noche, así que me resigne y le eche un vistazo al viejo—¿Algo comestible?

El negó con la cabeza, mirando resignado dentro de la nevera—Solo cosas para preparar.

-Viejo…sabes que me cae del culo cocinar…

-SI mi pequeña, pero tu padre está cansado y…¡Oye! ¡Deja de decir esas malas palabras!—Su actitud cambio de serena a alterada. No pude evitar carcajearme ante semejante imagen. Sip, admitía que era muy grosera en ciertas ocasiones, pero ya que, nada que hacer, así me habían criado los chicos del barrio.

-Tranquilo viejo…ve a la cama y ya te llevo un café, eso sí, deja esa tele que te tiene salido últimamente…es un lavado de cerebro—Me miro con un puchero, aquí la mocosa no parecía yo, si no el. Y es que la televisión para mí no era ninguna perita en dulce, eso era como meter tu cerebro en una licuadora junto con un montón de mierda—Viejo…

-Está bien—Resignado empezó a caminar, imagine que a su cuarto—Pero…¡Un último programa y es todo!

-Ay viejo…me llevas de los cojones…

* * *

**Al otro día*****

Tuvimos que levantarnos temprano, algo que realmente odiaba. Me metí de mala gana al baño, me di una ducha rápida y me vestí con lo primero que encontré en mi armario. A este punto, hasta un costal me servía para salir a la calle. Estaba cansada, tenía sueño, y a pesar de que hace mucho ya me había acostumbrado a mis ojeras, hoy parecía la vive imagen de la llorona buscando a sus hijos.

Agarre mi alborotado pelo azabache en una coleta y termine de alistar el equipaje. Mi padre parecía un crio corriendo de un lado a otro, gritándome a viva voz todo los planes que tenía para hacer conmigo. Yo solo rodaba los ojos y trataba de encajar todas mis pertenencias en una maleta pequeña, pues no es que tuviera mucho, y menos quisiera tener que llevarme 3 maletas encima, eso era una verdadera molestia cada vez que viajaba.

Cuando salimos, tomamos un taxi. Nuestra casera, una vieja que varias veces me acuso con mi padre a causa mis travesuras—habiéndonos mudado apenas hace unos meses—lloro a moco tendido y nos persigno más veces que el párroco de la iglesia.

-Oh mi niña…deja de escuchar esa música del demonio y vuélvete más femenina—Tenia mis manos agarradas entre las suyas, me sentí molesta y asqueada por la cercanía. Además… ¿Qué onda con ese tipo de sugerencias? Yo escuchaba lo que se me daba la gana, no lo que ese pedazo de pan francés me pedía.

-Vete a cocer vieja…

-¡Naomi!—Exclamo mi padre, muy avergonzado por cierto. La querida casera soltó mis manos y lanzo un bufido, levantando su cabeza como un cisne. Mi denominado progenitor me fulmino con la mirada, haciéndome señas de que me disculpara, yo solo sonreí falsamente y le di unos golpecitos en la espalda a la señora.

-Está bien, te aseguro que apenas llegue, voy a rezar, a tomar la ostia y…-No pude seguir hablando porque mi viejo me jalo del brazo y me posiciono detrás de todo el equipaje.

Esa tipa casi que me asesinaba con sus ojos verdes, le faltaba coger el crucifico que llevaba y ponérmelo en la cara—Perdóneme, en serio, agradecemos mucho su hospitalidad, es verdaderamente la mejor per…

Antes de que mi amado padre siguiera con la cursilería, subiéndole los humos a ese vejestorio, cerré la puerta y me adentre al vehículo que habíamos llamado. Decidí ponerme a escuchar música mientras el otro se dignaba a aparecer.

Al final, después de un momento, mi padre subió en el puesto del copiloto, consiguiente de haber embutido las maletas al baúl—Buenos días, señor—Saludo al conductor.

-Buenas…-Le respondió de mala ostia este señor, y no le culpaba, los dos ya estábamos a estallar del aburrimiento de tanto esperar.

-Naomi—Mi padre me llamo, con una voz que no tenía muy buen presagio—Saluda al conductor…apuesto a que no lo has hecho… ¿Verdad?

-Joder…es ridículo que…

-Te enseñe modales, así que hazlo.

-Buenos diaaaaasssssssssssssssssss—Dije con todo el sarcasmo posible, anunciando que de buenos no tenían nada. Mirando aun por la ventana, alargue tanto la S que casi me quedo muda. El conductor solo lanzo un gruñido y comenzó a conducir.

El camino al aeropuerto era un dolor en el culo. Me quede dormida varias veces y mi papa me despertó a codazos, que sabrá el santo cielo como podía dármelos desde su asiento. Cuando al fin llegamos, tuve que bajar todas las maletas—Que eran como unas 6, yo solo había alistado 2 al final, mientras que mi papa se llevó hasta la ducha eléctrica—mientras él le pagaba al conductor.

-Déjame ayudarte—El viejo me colaboro con tres y yo lleve las otras más pequeñas. Después de agradécele con sarcasmo y hacerle cabrear por mis comentarios fuera de lugar, resultamos al fin en la sala de espera, o como se llame, para tomar el vuelo.

¡Ah! ¡Olvidaba decir!

El registrar las maletas fue un problema. Tal y como lo predije, el viejo se llevó hasta el alma de la casera ahí, así que nos obligaron a dejar algunas cosas. Después de los lloriqueos de mi papa, y que yo chantajeara al policía para que nos dejara recuperar algo, ahora sí, resultamos en la sala de espera.

Aún faltaba como menos 1 hora para el vuelo…

Yo ya tenía el culo hecho una plancha, así que me levante de la silla para ir al baño a echarme agua y buscar comida.

-Viejo, espérame aquí—Mi papa estaba tan engomado con su aparatejo, que solo asintió y siguió tecleando. Yo rodé mis ojos y me dispuse a buscar el baño. Al llegar, me eche agua en la cara, y agarre de nuevo con la banda, algunos mechones que caían a mi cara. Luego, salí directo a buscar algo de comer, pero me descojone—A pesar de no ser posible—al ver los precios que le ponían a la comida en ese jodido aeropuerto.

-Mierda…aquí una puta menta cuesta lo de un riñón en el mercado negro…

En fin. Luego volví, me distraje con algo de televisión—Dañina pero al menos sus estupideces me entretuvieron un rato—y anunciaron el vuelo, nada más y nada menos, que a la gran ciudad, Sabaody.

No conocía mucho de ella, tampoco me interesaba. Era una hora y media de vuelo, y en esa tediosa hora, en la que mi padre se la paso pidiendo café a la pobre azafata, en que un niño se vomitó y un bebe lloro como poseído por el demonio, yo me "entretuve" jugando videojuegos que la aereolinea acostumbraba a poner en los asientos de al frente.

En otro momento mi papa me dijo que todo estaba arreglado. Yo entraría a estudiar el lunes a la preparatoria, ya teníamos todo amoblado en el nuevo departamento, ropa, e incluso muchas de mis cosas, que quedaron en la casa con el dolor de mi alma—Pues no podía llevarlas todas o me partiría las pobres vértebras lumbares cargando eso—el las había mandado en otro vuelo.

Le reste importancia, la verdad lo único que quería era llegar a mi casa y dormir, ya suficientes nauseas tenía con ese olor a vomito del niño pequeño, y el bebe llorón ya me había dado migraña.

Mi sueño se cumplió mucho después…

Baje como un torpedo de allí, muchos se habían descargado al no haber aguantado el olor que desprendía el vómito del mocoso ese. Mi padre salió detrás de mí, contento, señalándome cada nuevo detalle de todo. Yo miraba con desinterés, las cosas parecían iguales a mi antigua ciudad. Recogimos las maletas de la cinta deslizante, de hecho, hubo un momento en el que no alcance a agarrar una, y mi padre se fue tras ella, entrado a la maquina por error, impulsado por la misma cinta…

Mi cara era un show. Menos mal lo sacaron de ese apretón. No me apetecía ver un montón de vísceras de mi padre esparcidas por el suelo. Me gustaban los cadáveres destripados, pero el de mi padre no, gracias.

Tomamos un taxi de nuevo. Al ver la ciudad, esta tenía cara de que los pobres estaban mezclados con los ricos de una manera casi constante. Muchos edificios lujosos, casas vueltas mierda, incluso sectores que lucían bastante demacrados. Llegamos exhaustos, casi que arrastrándonos como caracoles por el piso. Era un edificio de unos 8 pisos, se veía apenas, de clase media como lo éramos los dos, en un barrio más o menos movidito. Mi padre tenía como un par de estrellas en los ojos, y babeaba, yo me sentí asqueada y le reste importancia a lo bonita que lucía la construcción. Solo entre, jadee aliviada por ver el ascensor, y embutí todas las maletas allí. Mi padre llego después de unos minutos, y menos mal que así fue, porque mi dedo ya estaba acalambrado de tanto mantener el botón presionado para que el ascensor no se cerrara. Traía cara de ponqué, unos papeles en mano y unas llaves plateadas.

Me dijo que marcara el piso 8. Llegamos allí, y nos detuvimos en el 801. Le rape la llave y la metí a la cerradura. Estaba muy cansada ya, solo quería llegar y lanzarme sobre alguna superficie blanda. Era lindo el nuevo lugar. Las paredes eran color crema, los muebles negros encuerados que amaba mi papa, una mesa de centro, el comedor, el lava-cerebros… Entre para encontrarme con una amplia cocina, demasiado limpia, los baños también amplios y blancuzcos. Deje las maletas tiradas y corrí a mi cuarto. Tal y como yo lo quería. Mis libros en orden, la cama, los videojuegos bien acomodados, mi amada consola, el televisor—Que solo usaba para conectar mi amada consola, aclaro—un nuevo armario, los carteles de música, todo perfecto…

Me lance a la esponjosa cama y de no ser por mi padre, que escandalosamente me exigió que fuera a ayudarle a ordenar, no me hubiera levantado.

-¡Naomi! ¡Ven a acá, no te salvas de ayudarme arreglar!

-Me cago en mi suerte.

Después de quejas, maldiciones por mi parte, regaños de mi padre y de haberme machucado el dedo gordo con uno que otro mueble que cambiamos de lugar, habíamos terminado. Mi papa me dio algo de jugo, que sabía más a agua con azúcar, pero eso servía. Luego acomodamos las maletas, nuestra ropa y demás…nos encontramos en la sala y caímos fulminados…

-Oh…Naomi…ha sido un día movidito ¿no?—Los dos terminamos como plastas en el suelo después de acomodar todo, respirábamos agitadamente, teníamos la misma postura, en fin, padre e hija éramos…

-Si…menos mal mañana es domingo…

-Espero te portes con juicio, sabes que debo trabajar—Confeso con voz de caída, para ninguno de los dos era un secreto que el viejo estaba cansado, pero aun no podía jubilarse.

-Bien—Ya estaba acostumbrada a que él se fuera así que no me queje—Yo me quedare aquí conociendo un poco la ciudad…

-Pero ya sabes, ten mucho cuidado, criminales hay por todas partes…

-Me lo dice un policía, ironía…

Nos reímos de estupideces que solo entre los dos entendemos. Estuve a punto de dormirme en el suelo, pero papa me llevo a cuestas a la cama.

Espero y esta ciudad no sea igual de aburrida que las demás, al menos es más grande, puede que traiga algo interesante…

* * *

**CONTINUARA*****

* * *

**_Eso fue todo!_**

**_Espero les haya gustado este primer cap, muchas gracias por leer._**

**_Se que estuvo algo aburrido...pero apenas es una descripción de mas o menos como es el comportamiento, la vida de la chica, su padre con complejo de adolescente y demás..._**

**_No pondré fechas de actualización, al menos hasta no acomodar bien mi tiempo entre deberes y hobbies._**

**_Así que..._**

**_Sin mas, creo que me ayudarían mucho si comentan._**

**_Smell-ya..._**


	2. El rubio raro

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, mi salvador y redentor. Naomi y su padre rosa, son de mi absoluta propiedad, así como los tres chavales asesinos xD (Spoiler on)**_

_**Bienvenidos sean al capitulo!**_

_**Más notas abajo*****_

* * *

_**EL RUBIO RARO**_

* * *

La luz que procedía de la ventana me acuchillo los ojos…

Tuve el impulso de asesinar a mi padre, aun dormida, por haber corrido la puñetera cortina…

Maldito viejo…

Extendí la mano para tomar el reloj que yacía en mi mesita de noche. Palpe varias veces, tocando hasta el aire antes de encontrarlo. Después de que lo tuve en mis manos, abrí los ojos despacio, rompiendo las lagañas que los cubrían, acerque el reloj y vi la hora…

-¡MIERDA! ¡LA ESCUELA!

Me caí de culo al suelo quien sabe cómo. Corrí al baño, me eché un manotazo de agua en la cara y deje el grifo abierto. Intente abrir el armario, pero la puta puerta se atascó. Después de patearla se vino abajo, pero al menos pude ver el interior del mueble…

Esperen…

Pero seré retrasada….

¡HOY ES DOMINGO!

-Coño…el viejo me va a matar—En toda su gloria pude apreciar que efectivamente, había tumbado la puerta corrediza del recién comprado armario—Que me trague la madre…

-¿Mi princesa ya despertó?—Cuestiono una enmelocotada voz al otro lado de la puerta de mi cuarto, era mi querido padre, que por cierto, si llegaba a ver esto, me haría estrenar el edificio lanzándome desde el 8 piso.

-Joder…. —A veces creo que exagero un poco con eso de la fuerza bruta. No tuve más opción que levantarme e intentar calzar de alguna forma la puerta con el armario, mientras mi padre forzaba la chapa de mi cuarto para entrar—¡Maldito viejo! Que me estoy cambiando… ¿No puedes esperar?

Un suspiro se oyó al otro lado de la puerta, yo intentaba encajar eso, pero a este paso me cargaría todo el armario—Lo siento princesa, me asuste al no escucharte…

-Podría estar dormida…

-Pero siempre te despierta mi dulce voz… ¿No?—Rodé los ojos, pinche viejo rosa.

-Prefiero que me despierte el ruido de mi estómago, gracias—Deje la puerta del armario derrumbada a un ladito de mi cama, muy despacito, silencioso, quejándome internamente por la mala suerte que me traía.

-Que mala eres hija…

-Que cursi eres papi…

-¿Ya puedo entrar…?

-¡Que me esperes alla afuera! ¿Cuál es la gana de invadir mi propiedad?—Tuve que estamparme unos pantalones cualquiera rápido, o mi padre sospecharía. Me puse un esqueleto simple y listo, uno, dos, tres, fuera…

Abrí y cerré la puerta con más velocidad que la luz. Sonreí de forma que definitivamente hizo sospechar a mi viejo. El intento ver que escondía, como si tuviera visión superpoderosa o como coño se llame. Yo me balancee de un lado a otro para impedirle mirar. Enarco una ceja y por fin hablo.

-¿Paso…algo?—Esa mirada que descubría mis mentiras en un 2x3, ya valí madres.

Yo ya estaba que me cagaba del miedo. Si llegaba a descubrirme, de seguro y me haría pasar con él una noche entera en la estación, y eso era peor que la muerte.

-Nada, papito… ¿Ya te vas a trabajar? La justicia te necesita…-Dije más que nerviosa. Joder, es que no podía mentirle al viejo, él siempre me descubría.

-¿Tumbaste la puerta del armario?—Pregunto con neutralidad. Sentí un escalofrió al darme cuenta que mi papa era una especie de adivinador o psíquico, más que porque ya me hubiera descubierto.

Asentí—Si, pero fue sin querer queriendo—Solté al fin nerviosa, poniendo cara de cachorro, pero no, eso en mi rostro no funcionaba para nada, de hecho creo que asustaba a los demás.

-Naomi…solo, trata de arreglarlo—Suspiro exhaustado, con cara de "protégeme de esta mocosa bendito Buda", para luego devolverse por el pasillo y llegar a la cocina

Hice una mueca nada más que por plena satisfacción. Por un momento quise darle gracias a dios, pero como no creía en él, lo deje pasar. Al menos no me regaño ni se fue a mayores, supongo que es porque ya me ve como alguien, digamos, más grande…

Seguí sus pasos hacia la cocina, él ya tenía hecho el desayuno. Nada más que unos huevos revueltos, café y tostadas bien quemaditas para comenzar un buen domingo.

-Oye papa…-Recién me recosté sobre la pared, cuando él ya me llevaba el desayuno al comedor—¿Te iras hoy al fin?

El me miro con expresión triste y victimaria—Sí que sí, hija, sabes que no puedo faltar—Lance un gruñido, sí que lo sabía, mi pobre viejo no tenía ni cuando cagar tranquilo.

-Pero al menos come bien—Le dije, ayudándole a llevar su desayuno a la mesa. Me quede mirándole un poco, en verdad se me revolvió el estómago al ver que se traía unas cuantas canas, se veía cansado además…

-Lo se hija, no te preocupes—Odiaba que comiera tan rápido, pero tenía mucho afán así que todo se lo mando junto. Yo me quede apenas mordiendo una tostada, observando mientras él se acomodaba la corbata y el sombrero.

-Cuídate, ya sabes, deja de dañar las cosas y no olvides llevar dinero si vas a salir—Esto último lo dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente y salía disparado, incluso media cabeza le quedo afuera para agregar algo más—¡No traigas chicos!

Ohh…que mal padre…yo que disfruto tanto trayendo chicos, conociendo gente, haciendo amigos y rascándome el maldito sarpullido, que desconsiderado de su parte. Me falto fue lanzarle el pocillo de café para que se fuera y dejara de hablar sandeces.

Gracias al inventor del sarcasmo…

A la mierda…

Lo único que haría ese día, a lo menos, seria conocer la ciudad, ver las rutas para poder movilizarme, y chequear algunos negocios cercanos por si acaso necesitaba comprar algo. Esperemos que no sea tan caro aquí, no pienso quedarme liquida por ello…

Todo lo que pase haciendo en el día fue: Jugar videojuegos, comer, volver a jugar, leer algo de mis libros, comer y comer de nuevo. Al final cuando ya me decidí, me puse algo de ropa—Si a eso se le llamaba a los trapos viejos que traía encima—me recogí el cabello, y lista, con dinero, para salir y conocer un poco más la ciudad.

Y bendito sea mi sentido de orientación…

Si, así es, recién deje el edificio y ya estaba perdida.

No me queje mucho, cuando vi que muy cerca de donde estaba parecía haber una zona bastante comercial. También vi el curso de los autobuses, y según la nueva preparatoria a la que tenía que ir—Ennies Lobby, que parecía más prisión que escuela—tenía muy fácil el camino para llegar, y no tendría que madrugar mucho. Vi muchas tiendas de comida interesantes, algunas bibliotecas, un hospital cercano, iglesias, puaj…

En fin, era oficial, estaba jodidamente perdida.

Me distraje tanto que lo había olvidado…

Y como mi cerebro es tan colaborador, olvide llevar el teléfono. Esto significa que mi padre no está disponible, ni mucho menos puede ayudarme, porque tampoco me sé su número.

Bien hecho Naomi, empezaste de puta madre.

Busque tanto, tanto y tanto, que termine en un estúpido callejón sin salida. Y claro, iba a devolverme, pero algo no muy bueno se presentó frente a mí. Serian como tres tipos los que pretendían ahora taparme la salida del callejón. Bastante fornidos, altos, musculosos…

Robo a la orden.

Yo se pelear, el problema es que solo me sé movimientos básicos, además, no creo tener mucha oportunidad contra ese tipo de gente. Trague saliva, me había acojonado demasiado rápido. Por supuesto, no demostraría a nadie que tenía miedo.

Por favor, yo era la gran y cabrona Naomi, no la pendeja que se deja acongojar por unas reencarnaciones de los malditos nazis.

Me acerque a paso lento, mostrándome tranquila y confiada, fue a unos tres pasos de ellos, que el mas calvo y musculoso hablo…

-Tenemos una muñequita perdida aquí… ¿Necesitas un mapa?—Dijo con voz totalmente ronca y varonil. Los otros dos solo se rieron ante su supuesto chiste. A mí me falto escupirle en la cara y patearle las bolas. ¿Muñequita…? Eso era lo peor que podrían decirme…

-Necesito que dejes de estorbar, gracias—Le fulmine con la mirada. Estos tipos se unieron, de forma que ni porque me convirtiera en un ratón, podría pasar. Se reían de mí, suponiendo que no tenía la suficiente fuerza ni cojones para derribarlos.

-La gatita tiene boca mmm… ¿Por qué no abres esos labios para otras cosas…?—Espeto el más pequeño, relamiéndose los labios. No pude sentir más que asco y repulsión, pero decidí que dar un paso atrás era lo más sensato.

-¿Igual que tu madre? No gracias—Sabia que mi sentencia de muerte había sido firmada. Mas cuando sus compañeros se rieron, y este tipo se sacó un fierro de quien sabe dónde. Le molestó bastante que me metiera con su mami. Yo solo me puse en guardia y sonreí, esto se hallaba peligroso, pero divertido.

-Tienes agallas ¿eh?...

-Ganas de irme, por supuesto, más que de quedarme viendo a tres gorilas mal tatuados…

Los otros dos sí que se ofendieron esta vez.

-Voy a cerrarte esa boquita a golpes—Amenazo el más pequeño, acercándose peligrosamente a mí, y era en ese instante en el que yo retrocedía con lentitud, totalmente alerta. Si no me mataban estos, lo haría mi padre, al enterarse del lio en el que me metí— ¿Y ustedes qué? ¿No quieren pasarla un poco…?

Los otros dos galanes sonrieron.

-Pero claro que si—Dijeron al unísono, el más alto sacando un cuchillo y el otro un bate.

-Los tienen bien educados—Si iba a morir, al menos les tocaría los cojones un poco más—Hasta hablan al tiempo…

-Cierra la boca puta—Mierda, ya me había encerrado el enano, no tenía escapatoria, tendría que pelear—Voy a enseñarte lo que es respetar a un nombre…

-¿Hombres? Me parezco más yo si me pongo un par de bolas, ¡ja!

Estos tipos ya no se controlaron.

El enano termino de acortar nuestras distancias. Me lanzo un fierrazo pero yo lo esquive. Otro y no tuve tanta suerte, logro darme en el hombro derecho. Finalmente logre retener el fierro con mis manos, mientras que pateaba su abdomen. No funciono mucho, pero le hice retroceder. Volvió con toda la gana a pegarme, logre voltear antes y el arma choco contra piso, este tipo no se aguantó y le dio a la pared ahora, por poco y me parte el cráneo.

Me gruño como perro, yo solo sonreí—Esto sería más justo si tuviera un arma…

-Usa esa puta boca tuya…

El más grandote se acercó a mí, con ese cuchillo sí que tenía problemas. Demoro bastante para atacar, y a la primera, logro rozarme la mejilla, a pesar de que me aleje. Fue un rasguño, no problem. El otro le llego detrás, como cobardes atacando de a dos. Con ese bate si me divertí. No parecía muy experto, así que después de esquivar sus golpes, le di en la entrepierna, soltó el bate y lo recogí, dándole un mangazo en la cabeza.

Quedo en el piso… ¿muerto? No sé.

El más alto estaba ya cabreado en serio. Mandaba el cuchillo con ganas, yo a roces lo esquivaba. Me fastidiaba la idea de no poder partirle la cara, pues ni podía acercarme. Luego el del fierro me acorralo, ahora sí que estaba en problemas.

Entre los dos me tenían apresada en una esquina. El del fierro ataco por fin, yo me cubrí con mi brazo, pero valla que dolió ese golpe, seguro y si sobrevivía para mañana, tendría el morado más grande que me haya hecho en la vida. Luego vino otro, otro golpe, y otro, intercale mis brazos para cubrirme, al menos así no me afectaría en proporción solo uno.

Dolía demasiado, el del cuchillo se acercó. Se acuclillo frente a mí, yo no podía alejarme mucho, pero no por eso dejaba de sonreírle y mirarle fulminante—¿Últimas palabras?

-Lávate la boca, te huele a mierda…

Vi un cuchillazo venir directo a mi pecho, lo juro…

Pero algo paso. Cerré los ojos, esperando el impacto, pero…

Un grito desgarrador cubrió el callejón…

Abrí los ojos y vi al grandulón en el suelo, retorciéndose y una de sus piernas sangrando. Se agarraba el estómago, y el otro, pues estaba en manos de un hombre rubio, más o menos alto, quien lo estaba ahorcando, y hasta que no le asfixio, no le soltó.

El fierro cayó al suelo, y el grandulón grito como niña al ver como el rubio se acercaba a rematarlo…

-Este no es tu territorio, y menos el indicado para asesinar niñas—Dijo mi salvador, digo, el rubio de melena larga, cuerpo musculoso, que con una enorme cuchilla, sabrá dios de donde mierdas la consiguió, le rasgo la garganta al grandulón. Este agarro su cuello, retorciéndose aún más, mirándome con los ojos llorosos…

El pequeñín parecía desmayado a penas…

El rubio volteó a mirarme…

O bueno, no sé qué fue lo que hizo, pero eso parecía. Y es que su flequillo no me dejaba ver nada más de lo necesario. Tenía la boca enmarcada en una línea, la enorme cuchilla en la mano derecha llena de sangre, y parecía haber partido un pastel, porque ni tembló ni se reprimió al haber cortado la garganta de ese hombre.

-¿Quién eres?—Esta vez se dirigió a mí, pero no me dio miedo, sabía que no me haría daño.

Acurrucada allí, le conteste—Una recién llegada—Sonreí, por pura cortesía y agradecimiento. El no dejo de observarme, incluso cuando me levante y sacudí el polvo de mis ropas, que por pura gracia se me había pegado-¿Qué?—Pregunté, me sentía ligeramente incomoda.

-Nada, solo me sorprende que…las recién llegadas ni den las gracias.

-Oh gracias…-Extendí mi mano, y a penas lo hice, el sarpullido comenzó a fastidiarme—Naomi…-Dije simple, él ni siquiera extendió su mano, así que la retire y comencé a caminar para retirarme.

Al pasarle de largo, apuesto que le escuche decir… ¿Killer?

-Bueno, yo creo que deberías sacar la basura de aquí—Le dije, cuando le di la espalda y me dispuse a salir. Era solo un consejo, no vaya a ser que la policía le tire esos "muertos" encima.

-Buen consejo, Naomi…peleas bien…-Le escuche decirme, desde su lugar, con la misma voz neutral.

-En ciudades como estas, tengo que hacerlo…-Confesé, pues por algo era hija de un policía.

-Oye y dime…-Voltee un momento al ver que me llamo, pero él seguía de espaldas— ¿Has visto un pelirrojo por aquí?

-¿Se te perdió un pelirrojo?—Le pregunte con gracia, se me hacía de todo menos gay el tipo.

-Sí, uno muy grande…

-Valla nada, si lo veo, le diré que su novio lo busca…así que no te preocupes, te debo una.

Jure escucharle reír un poco…

Que tarde tan jodidamente movida, me dije al ver que definitivamente no sabía dónde estaba metida. Calles a un lado, calles al otro, autos pasando, direcciones raras…

En fin, la geografía no es lo mío, y aguantarme la cantaleta de mi papa, tampoco.

Pff…

Ahora si estoy en la gorda…

¿Debí haberle preguntado indicaciones al rubio ese…? Na…no creo, seguro y quedo de ir a la peluquería con el tipo pelirrojo ese.

* * *

**_CONTINUARA..._**

* * *

_**Ey mina!**_

_**Aquí les traigo el otro capitulo, mas rápido de lo que esperaba xD**_

_**Y bien...Muchas gracias Myrcur por comentar. Seguiré tus consejos pequeña, de todas formas disculpa si se me fue algún horrorsito ortográfico.**_

_**Gracias a los demás lectores! Dos favoritos y follows en el primer cap, casi me vengo xD**_

_**No se cuando pueda actualizar, pero con artos comentarios me animo mas.**_

_**Sin mas que decir...**_

_**Smell-ya.**_


	3. El travesti

_**¿¡Qué hay!?**_

_**Los seguidores de esta culada, no me maten por favor. Andaba ocupada con ciertos asuntos, y no pude adelantar casi nada.**_

_**Perdón por los horrores de ortografía o las deficiencias que pueda tener el capitulo...**_

_**Ya se saben el disclaimer xD**_

_**No fastidio más...Lean!**_

* * *

**_TRAVESTI_**

* * *

Llegue arrastrándome a casa. Fue un alivio que mi viejo aun no hubiese llegado, de lo contrario, me colgaría del techo y me dejaría como piñata para la próxima semana. Si, así de paranoico era. Para el su princesita, no podía demorarse mucho afuera, o eso suponía que ya la hubieran violado, atracado, secuestrado, o asesinado…

En cierta parte tendría razón, no lo niego.

La verdad no se me hizo tan difícil encontrar el lugar, solo tuve que poner cara de cordero degollado y ya todos me estaban ayudando a ubicarme en esas calles.

Llegue hecha un lio, me dolían los pies, la cabeza, en fin, absolutamente todo lo traía hecho mierda…

No tenía hambre, así que fui directo a la cama, por supuesto, cerciorándome antes de dejar todo listo, para lo que sería el día de mañana. La mochila que llevaría, todos los libros, ropa más o menos decente, dinero…

Es un coñazo que haya tenido que entrar casi a mitad de año.

No es que mi importe que me vean como bicho radiactivo por ser nueva, pero sí que me molesta adaptarme a las clases que ya van tiempo cursando todos esos chicos.

Y no ha sido la primera vez que me pasa, de hecho varias veces el viejo me ha hecho lo mismo. Me inscribe en una escuela a media temporada; luego yo tengo que adelantarme de todo durante al menos una semana, lo cual solo significa dormir y jugar menos, que es lo que normalmente suelo hacer.

Ni que decir de la maravilla de conocer a nueva gente, que para mí no es más que una molestia. No acostumbro a hacer amigos, pero me siento más cómoda si conozco a uno que otro pelmazo, cosa que no pasa cada vez que me mudo. Y de nuevo, debo adaptarme a la misma mierda siempre…

Solo espero terminar la preparatoria y largarme a estudiar lo que quiero…

-¿¡Donde está la princesa de papi!?

Me cago en todo.

-Me hare la dormida, eso es—Me tape hasta la cabeza con las cobijas. Pasaron minutos desesperantes en los que creí que me estaba calcinando, y para eso entro mi padre, gritando como loco.

-¿¡Estas despierta!?

No respondí nada, mejor me quede calladita, sin hacer nada más que respirar. ¿Es que el viejo es tonto o qué? Menuda pregunta tan inteligente cuando vez a alguien tapado hasta la coronilla, y además le gritas, como si se fuera a levantar y a decir: "oh si, haz acertado, ahora estoy despierto".

-Habrás tenido un día duro—Le oí comentar, no pude evitar soltar un suspiro al escuchar sus pasos alejándose y el cerrar de la puerta—Espero hayas comido algo…

Mierda, la cena. En verdad llegue y no comí nada…

Se va a cabrear.

Más me valía salir a comer, o sino…

-¡NAOMI!—Ese grito me encrespo todos los vellos del cuerpo, y me dejo levantada de un sentón.

- ¡Haz dejado toda la comida!

-¡Ya voy papito!—Definitivamente no había que hacer enojar al viejo por las noches.

Escuche el despertador sonar al día siguiente. Si por mi fuera lo mandaba a la mierda, estaba que moría de sueño. Y es que mi padre además de hacerme embutir la abandonada cena (incluyendo su parte), me obligo a lavar los platos y a ver tv con él. Pues sí, según el en estos tiempos duros para los dos, debíamos permanecer lo más juntos posible.

Lo que me faltaba, ahora el viejo encima mío dándome cariñitos y obligándome a hacer ese tipo de cosas con él.

Ayyy como lo amo-odio…

-¡Princesa! ¡El desayuno está listo!—Escuche el grito de mi amado padre, haciéndome estallar el tímpano. Pinche viejo que bien enano si es, pero a veces me pregunto de dónde saca tanta voz.

-Pantalón de los cojones… ¿Es que no compre la talla correcta?—Algo bien profundo en mi interior pesimista me decía que había engordado, pero como era ese tipo de chica que ignoraba la proporción de grasas que se tragaba al día, descarte esa opción. Yo solo no podía engordar, he sido un fideo desde que tengo memoria.

-¡NAOMI!

-¡Ya voy joder, que no me entra!

-¿¡Que estás haciendo!?

-Nada malo viejo, luchando con la ropa…

Al final salí, claro que quedando como un tamal mal embutido en el pantalón. Comí lo más rápido que pude, pues como era costumbre se me estaba haciendo tarde. Entre mimos y consejos de mi papa, salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo a la parada de autobuses. Para mi mala suerte el trafico estaba de los huevos, así que llevaba 10 minutos de retraso, y además siendo espichada por una horda de cerdos.

Algo como una lata de sardinas más o menos.

Y en mi primer día.

Llego tarde…

Es ahí cuando le doy las gracias a mi resistencia física, porque tuve que salir corriendo como un petardo apenas vi el edificio como a un kilómetro de mi posición. Era bastante grande, hasta bonito, pero para mí seguía siendo una cárcel. Caminé con resignación al ver que era la única en el patio, lo que significaba que también era la única retrasada que llegaba tarde ese día. El primero que me recibió fue el guardia del edificio, casi ofreciéndome un vaso de agua para que dejara de transpirar.

El salón 2-a quedaba en el segundo piso, pues la preparatoria tenía como 3, y bien extensos según pude observar cuando estaba afuera.

Justo iba corriendo por el pasillo para llegar, cuando vi una larga cabellera rubia cruzar por la puerta de un salón.

Ese era…

Killer, creo que se llamaba.

Pestañee al no creerme que el asesino de aquellos hombres estudiara en mi misma preparatoria, así que solo seguí mi camino y olvide el tema.

Golpee en la puerta del 2-a, adentro se oía demasiado bochinche…

La puerta se abrió, y yo sonreí "dulcemente", para justificar de alguna forma mi retraso. Pero mi gesto se torció al ver la joya de maestro que tenía al frente. Un viejo con un puro ensartado en la boca, con cara de pocos amigos y una cicatriz que le surcaba la cara. Parecía una mala copia de Frankenstein.

-¿Hola…?—Le salude indiferente, retirando la idea de comportarme como una niña dulce ante la bestia que tenía al frente. El me miro con los ojos entrecerrados, llenándome de humo la cara, por lo que tocí un poco.

-Llegas tarde.

-Eso creo…

-¿Quién demonios eres?—Enarque una ceja al verle preguntar eso. No sería una niña exploradora vendiendo galletas ¿No? Era evidente que era nueva y llegaba a estudiar allí.

-¿Una estudiante, tal vez?—Pregunte como si tal cosa. Ya me decían que era una muy mala costumbre mía el ser tan altanera, pero el viejo en serio me hartaba y eso que apenas y habíamos cruzado dos palabras.

-¿Estudiante sin mochila?—Vi como observaba mi espalda, soltando una risa casi inaudible.

Me cago en la puta…

Mi mochila…seré retrasada…¡salí y deje mi mochila!

¿¡Por qué me odias Yisus!?

Imagino que en ese instante me puse roja de la vergüenza, mi dignidad se fue de culo. El profesor me indico finalmente que pasara, fulminándome con la mirada. Al entrar, me di cuenta que mi presencia no cambiaba en nada la situación dentro del salón. Un chico apenas estaba saltando sobre la mesa como loco, otra chica regañándolo, y los demás riendo como locos. Había distintos grupos que los miraban como subnormales, y por supuesto, yo también.

-¡Mugiwara, baja de ahí!—Recién sentí el empujón del profesor que me mando al frente, cuando el chico comenzó a reírse como loco. Llevaba un extraño sombrero de paja amarrado a la espalda.

Otro retrasado.

-Shishishishi…¡Hagamos algo divertido-Crocodile-sensei! Esta clase es aburrida…-Y yo que me creía la más saboteadora, y viene este chico y se hurga la nariz delante del demonio que estaba detrás mío, quien solo se fue a bajarlo de un coscorrón, y así los demás se sentaron, temblando como gelatinas.

-¡Suficiente bastardos! ¡Ensayo de 100 hojas sobre la segunda guerra mundial!—Todos empezaron a gritar y a quejarse como locos, mientras el maestro a varios les restregaba la colilla del puro en la cara.

Yo era como… ¿Qué coño? ¿Y la presentación? ¿Y dónde me sentare? En momentos me sentía ignorada, pero ahora es como si fuera un pedazo de mugre cualquiera en ese lugar.

-¡Tu!—Era más bonito cuando estaba siendo ignorada, pero ahora el maestro me señalaba, y todos se dieron cuenta de mi presencia al fin—¡El trabajo también va para ti! Y por llegar tarde…¡Retención!

¿¡QUEEEE!? Quede tan pálida como una hoja de papel al escuchar aquello. ¿¡Retención!? ¡Y una mierda! ¡El viejo me castra si se llega a enterar!

Iba a reclamar, pero el mucho cabrón me hizo sentar en un puesto vacío de la parte delantera, frente a la mirada estupefacta y curiosa de los insectos de mi ahora, nuevo salón—Ahora cierren la boca y escuchen la explicación, o el ensayo será más largo…

100 hojas… ¿Pero qué diablos quería? ¿Las horas en las que Hitler iba a cagar al baño? ¿¡Cómo iba a llenar 100 puñeteras hojas!? ¡Viejo loco! Lo que hacen los puros…

Llevo el resto de la hora, que pareció eterna, explicando todo respecto a la Alemania nazi y llenando el estúpido salón de humo, ya me sentía volar en un unicornio. A mí me salía de los cojones esos temas, odiaba Historia, esa materia me daba asco…¡Y qué decir de Geografía! Lo único que sabía reconocer era la bota Itálica, la parte verde que era tierra y la otra mar…

Me iba como el culo en esas materias.

Además no traía mochila. Pero bien, esos retrasados ni se dieron cuenta, así que no podían hacerme Bullying.

Y el pinche enano de los cojones, que ya sabía que se llamaba Luffy, hablando a cada rato y haciendo preguntas tan estúpidas, que hasta yo me pude reír con ellas. Con eso sí que compadezco al profesor, porque ese chico es la persona más retrasada que he conocido.

Y yo que creí que nada me superaba…

La hora entonces termino. El viejo del puro salió, no sin antes recordarme que debía quedarme en retención. Y eso no es todo, por rodarle los ojos, me dejo 20 páginas más…

Empecé mal el día, muy mal.

Mientras todos hablaban—menos el grupo raro del tal Luffy que parecía una epidemia de estupidez—, yo me quede jugando con mi móvil. Según tenía entendido ahora seguía Matemáticas, y si en Historia y Geografía era mala, le tenía alergia crónica a los números. Pero nada que hacer, tenía que aguantarme esto por lo que restaba del año…

-¡Mocosos!

¿Era esto una broma…? Por la puerta entro el profesor de Matemáticas…un payaso. Literalmente, un payaso, con nariz y todo. En su carnet decía Buggy, por lo que pude entender. Me quise pegar un tiro cuando se rio como desquiciado y empezó a regañar a todos. Hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia…

Pero los buenos momentos no duran para siempre…

-¿¡Eres nueva!?—Grito el payaso, quien escribía una linda derivada en el pizarrón, pero giro solo para verme.

-Si—Dije secamente, al ver como todos me miraban como bicho raro, y ese Luffy era el peor de todos…

-Preséntate—Me ordeno más tranquilo el payasito. Yo solo me levante, puse cara de pocos amigos y dije mi nombre. Hasta un grillo canto en medio del silencio que se formó después de que yo hablé. Todos me analizaban con la mirada, cotilleando cosas. Vi a Luffy sonreírme de repente, y a un rubio raro quien se movía de forma rara, como si fuera una bandera ondeándose…

¿Qué coño con los corazoncitos en sus ojos?

-Emm…vengo de algo lejos y espero que nos llevemos bien—Obviamente era mentira, prefería que se alejaran de mí, antes de tener que aguantarme el sarpullido.

-Ejem…siéntate—Ese profesor trataba de sonar serio, pero su voz chillona y aspecto no ayudaban para nada. Seguí sus órdenes como buena chica y me senté, siendo observada por largo tiempo…

Por ese pequeño enano…

Buggy se peleó varias veces con él, parecía un crio, incluso Luffy lucio más maduro cuando comenzaron a discutir. Puso varios ejercicios en clase, los cual a regañadientes tuve que hacer en una hoja aparte—al no traer cuadernos y una mierda, resignada a pedirle a un compañero materiales, que por cierto, me los presto sin más—, y los cuales por costumbre, me quedaron mal.

Un coñazo fue cuando me pasó al frente a resolver uno. Me sentí nerviosa e intimidada, me temblaba la tiza en la mano. Además ese tío permanecía con una sonrisa que me acojonaba, y yo no sabía si pedirle que me contara un chiste o que me dejara sentar porque no sabía cómo solucionar esa ecuación.

Al pobre de Luffy y a otro chico llamado Ussop les toco peor. El payaso les hacía pasar a cada oportunidad que tenía, y se reía como zafado cada vez que Luffy, en vez de resolver el ejercicio, se hurgaba la nariz con la tiza.

Y nadie más quiso tocarla, de hecho.

Por su parte, el nuevo y denominado pinocho—por mi—Ussop, parecía que siempre se cagaba encima, era lo más cobarde y ridículo que había visto en mi vida.

El tipo también dejo una tarea bien larga, como para tenernos con los parpados abiertos toda la noche.

Hubo otra clase, de Química. Donde una cosa rara llamada Ivankov—No pude ver si tenía pito para comprobar que era hombre—nos dejó manipular todos los elementos más tóxicos y peligrosos del laboratorio, y bueno…

Me apiado del pobre chico del sombrero de paja. Este se tragó literalmente, un reactivo, y no quiero imaginar cómo le quedo el estómago después de eso…

-¡Mugiwara-boy!—Grito el travesti, al ver como este cambiaba de color y parecía bailar break dance. La verdad creo que lo que hacía era convulsionar…

Todos sus amigos eran un pleito, gritando como locos, y la chica pelinaranja, que me entere se llamaba Nami, estaba recogiendo fondos para su funeral.

Definitivamente, estaba metida en un nido de locos…

Ni que decir del descanso, me lleva el señor de las tinieblas.

Recién salí, me sentí vigilada por alguien. Solo fui directo al patio, bien alejada de la civilización me senté sobre el prado, bajo un árbol. Por suerte no había dejado el dinero, así que me compre un emparedado simple en la cafetería. Ahora lo devoraba como poseída, cuando sentí unos pasos acercarse.

Me sorprendí al ver al maniático de Luffy allí.

-Hola Shishishi—Su alegría y sonrisa me dieron nauseas, solo le mire de reojo e ignore, no tenía tiempo para bastardos con problemas mentales.

¿Cómo seguía vivo después de tragarse esa peligrosa mezcla la clase anterior?

-¿Me escuchas?—Gruñí por instinto al ver como se sentaba a mi lado, me aleje un poco, empezaba a rascarme la espalda – ¿Cómo te llamas?

¿Era pendejo o qué? Ya había dicho mi nombre a toda la clase…

-Naomi—Le repetí, con la esperanza de que se largara, pero no fue así, solo se quedó mirándome y sonriendo como idiota— ¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

-Creo que no—De nuevo se llevó un dedo a la nariz. Me sentí incomoda ante su presencia y tanto silencio junto, añadiendo que no dejaba de observarme como si fuera un espécimen recién descubierto—Soy Luffy.

-Lo sé.

-¿¡Eres adivina!?—Grito emocionado, no conté los segundos cuando me tomo de los hombros y pego su cara contra la mía. Mi instinto asesino afloro, y de una patada en el abdomen le separe de mi—¡Auchh!

-La próxima vez será un palo atravesando tu recto, así que déjame en paz—Le amenace molesta, resignada al ver como mi emparedado se había atrofiado. El de nuevo se acercó a mí, y me miro curioso.

-¿Cuál recto?

-No te explicaré eso…

-¡Porfi! ¡Porfi!

-Ay demonios… ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?—El chico en verdad tenía problemas, eso de que me sonriera y me mirara con esa inocencia enfermiza, me hacía preguntarme cómo demonios existía una persona con tal comportamiento e ignorancia. Rodé los ojos al ver que no se iba…

-¿Me dirás? Shishishishi… ¿Y quieres ser mi amiga? ¿Y qué te gusta comer? ¿Y te gustan los gatos?—Tantas preguntas me marearon, pero más cuando empezó a manotear, diciendo un montón de cosas que ni lograba entender.

-¡No la fastidies, Luffy!—Oí una voz varonil, era el rubio raro acercándose, el que se izaba como bandera. Recién llego empezó a hacer lo mismo de nuevo, con corazones en sus ojos. Parece imposible, pero así es—¡Naomi-chawnnn!

-¿Tienes la amabilidad de llevarte a tu amigo de aquí?—Le pregunte, al ver que Luffy intentaba quitarme lo que quedaba del emparedado. En verdad era molesto, y el otro tipo del baile también.

-¡Claro mi amorcito!—Grito él emocionado, de repente se acercó a mí, tomo mi mano y la beso. Oh mierda, el sarpullido en 3…2…1…-Kurohashi Sanji, para tu servicio—Quedé como de piedra, ese extraño contacto era nuevo y repugnante para mí. Solté mi mano de un tirón y le sonreí con nerviosismo.

Suspire al ver como tomaba al enano y se lo llevaba a rastras. Este solo pataleaba como loco, llamándome. Me dio un escalofrió terrible al ver como se reunía con su grupo de amigos, y me señalaba, invitándolos a que vinieran al espacio donde yo estaba. Además de la chica pelinaranja y el narizón, había otro chico de pelo marrón, uno que parecía un musgo y el rubio loco ese.

Salí corriendo antes de que se acercaran. Di como tres vueltas, ese colegio era jodidamente grande. Mi instinto alerta se encendió al volver a ver la cabellera rubia, pasar de largo por un pasillo. La cabellera de la propaganda de shampoo, brillante y sedosa debía ser del tal Killer. Yo me desvié, evitando encontrarme con él, pues no era de mi especialidad formar conversaciones con nadie. Me coloque los audífonos, puse música a todo volumen. Caminando por unos pasillos que ya estaban vacíos, sin puta idea de donde estaba…

-Valla, valla…

Voltee a ver, reconociendo esa voz. Era el pinche enmascarado de ayer, Killer. Estaba vestido de la misma forma, y bueno, no lo culpo, yo tampoco es que tenga mucha ropa. Pero había algo diferente, a su lado, estaba, otra…persona…

Parece que los travestis rondan estas tierras…

No tuve problema cuando vi su pelo rojo, despeinado, agarrado en una banda y desafiando las leyes de la gravedad, ni tampoco su expresión de asesino en serie. Ni que se diga de su altura, era un tipo tremendamente alto. Vestido con unos pantalones amarillentos con manchas. Tenía más estilo yo escogiendo ropa. Se traía un esqueleto negro, unas botas negras y un abrigo que agarraba con su mano. El problema fue verle el maquillaje que se traía encima. Labial, pintauñas y delineador en sus ojos ambarinos.

Con esa cara de cabrón, y ese maquillaje… ¿Es una broma? ¿Quién demonios es ese travesti gorila con mal gusto?

-Pero si es Naomi—Killer sonaba igual de neutro que ayer, parecía que ni un terremoto le cambiaba el tono de voz—La superchica.

Superchica mis cojones. Chisté al ver como el rubio se reía, y el tipo de al lado solo me fulminaba con la mirada sin razón alguna, también sonriéndome cabronamente, como burlándose de mí.

-Así que esta fue de la que me hablaste…-Le dijo altanero, irguiéndose con superioridad, sin dejar de mirarme.

Ese pelirrojo ya me caía mal, y eso que recién habló.

-Me llamo Naomi, gracias—No me gusto para nada que me dijera "esta", como si hiciera referencia a alguien inferior. Yo ya era lo suficientemente orgullosa como para aguantarme esas mamadas.

-Y puede hablar—Completó. El impulso de asesinarlo lenta y dolorosamente invadió mi cuerpo, pero Killer decidió disipar un poco los humos.

-Es bastante fuerte—Me halagó—Lucho bien contra ellos…

-¿Esa pulga? JAJAJAJAJAJ— ¿Pulga? ¿Pulga? ¿¡PULGA!? No sé qué fue lo que me hizo enojar más, si el calificativo o la risa de villano barato que soltó. Killer solo negó con la cabeza.

-¿Te refieres a tu entrepierna?—No pude evitarlo, tenía que defenderme, y esa era mi forma de hacerlo. Killer sostuvo la risa y el otro tipo parecía una tetera ahora, yo sonreía victoriosa.

-Si yo fuera tú, saldría corriendo ahora—El grandulón se acercó unos pasos a mí, amenazante.

-¿Me estas amenazando…llamita?—Yo también me acerque, ganas de romperle la cara no me faltaban.

-Je…pero si tienes más huevos que el cabrón de Bellamy…-Se acercó más, sí que era alto, yo parecía una mocosa de primaria frente a él.

-Me importa muy poco quien sea…-Espete, dando otro paso más.

-Vamos chicos, calmen esos ánimos—Nunca imagine que Killer fuera tan mediador, pero ahora estaba en medio de los dos, haciendo el signo de paz y amor.

Gruñí, dando por finalizada esa estúpida conversación. El sarpullido ya me tenía loca, y seguro las clases comenzarían dentro de poco. Comencé a caminar, dejando a los dos estorbos atrás.

-¡JA! ¡Para nada creo que esa enclenque alla vencido a esos tipos!—Frené mi paso en seco, ese tipo se estaba ganando una putada en los huevos.

-Déjalo así Kid, tú y tu manía de ganarte problemas…

-¿Problemas? ¿Con esa tabla de planchar? Debes estar bromeando AJAJAJAJ…

Pinche hijo de puta.

¿Tabla de planchar…?

Así le voy a dejar la puta cara.

Justo cuando gire, dispuesta a ir a partirle las piernas, la alarma sonó, y todo el ganado empezó a entrar por los pasillos y a dirigirse a sus respectivas clases. Entre tanto alumno el tal Kid y Killer se desvanecieron en la multitud. Me sentí afligida por ello, me quede con la espinita clavada.

¿Así que Kid, eh…?

Vamos a ver cómo te va a quedar ese labial después de la paliza que voy a darte al final de clases…

De esta no te salvas.

¡Nadie insulta a Naomi Kurosaki!

* * *

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

**_Eso fue todo amiguillos!_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado algo xD_**

**_Si ese es el caso, o no lo es, dejen reviews por fa, eso me anima más para continuar xD_**

**_*Soy un culo con las tíldes*_**

_**No vemos en la próxima!**_

_**Smell-ya.**_


	4. Robot

_**Ey! Perdón por la tardanza. Estuve en temporada de exámenes así que no tuve tiempo para actualizar.**_

_**Mis disculpas (?)**_

_**La verdad no tengo mucho que decir...¡Gracias por los que han comentado y seguido el fic!**_

_**Perdón si hay fallas horrográficas ;D**_

* * *

**ROBOT**

* * *

Mierda…

Olvide que tenía retención.

Yo y mi maldita suerte.

Precisamente había sonado el timbre y a mí me faltaba saltar de la felicidad por saber que podía largarme de esa cárcel, y como me lo había auto prometido, darle una paliza al travesti de cuarta…

Eso hasta que vi al tipo del puro y su mirada encandilada…

Lo mismo me recordó al instante que debía pasármela en retención hasta las 5, algo que probablemente me armaría la gorda con mi viejo, si llegaba a casa antes que yo, claro.

O si me llamaba…

Era muy normal para mí ser descubierta, o al menos por él.

Siempre planeaba muy bien mis mentiras, no obstante, el viejo tenía como un detector de mierda. No sé si era la cara de pendeja que ponía o algún signo en el movimiento de mis manos cada vez que le inventaba cuentos, pero de que los adivinaba, lo hacía.

-¿Retención?—Gire para ver a la chica pelinaranja del grupo de locos, sonriéndome levemente, aunque para que mentirme, la cara que ponía era más lastimera que otra cosa. Deduje entonces que a nadie le gustaba quedarse en retención con esa copia barata de Frankenstein.

-Seee—Estaba algo cansada por el día de hoy, pero tampoco es que me cuadraran mucho los intentos de conversación, así que fije mi mirada en algún otro punto interesante, que por cierto, no había.

-Soy Nami—Me respondió ella, sonriente, por lo que alcance a ver por el rabillo del ojo. Extendió su mano y me vi obligada a tomarla por educación—aunque no creo tener mucha—y le repetí mi nombre también. Ella solo se rio un poco—Bien, debo irme…ten cuidado con Crocodile, no es precisamente temido por el puro que se fumó—Hizo un ademan con su mano y se fue.

-Ok…

Para mí fue una alegría no toparme con el enano de Luffy ni sus demás secuaces. Ellos salieron temprano por lo que pude observar… ¿Y cómo no? Salen armando bonche hasta por la primera planta, que se escucha por todo el edificio. No logro entender como los maestros pasan de ellos tan fácil… ¿Sera costumbre?

Fue entonces que me devolví sobre mis pasos hacia el salón de retención, que por cierto tuve que buscar como por 20 ocasiones diferentes…

Tan mierda es mi sentido de orientación, que no sé cómo llegue al lado del conserje, que por cierto, lucia con pura pinta de secuestrador pedófilo…

El salón tenía un aura estremecedora de muerte, sufrimiento y dolor. Me senté en un puesto cualquiera, dándome cuenta que estaba junto a otros deprimidos con instinto suicida, y con una bola de estambre que pasaba frente a mí…

Ahhh te creas…

Pasaba el tiempo y el viejo del puro no llegaba. Me quede jugando con el móvil como por otra media hora más. En ocasiones miraba a mis otros compañeros, no entendiendo como era que se cagaban del miedo tan rápido. Por mi parte solo era un maestro con ganas de coger, pero no había podido, entonces tenía un humor de los cojones…

-¿Falta alguien, basuras?—Llego al fin, tirando el maletín sobre el escritorio. Todos chillaron como bebes cagados. Guarde el móvil para evitarme problemas, observando como el tipo comenzaba a llenar el tablero con ecuaciones… ¿Qué no era profe de historia? Bueno…yo y mi mala suerte…

Por un momento giro, y consiguiente el ambiente se volvió más pesado. No sabía que pensar… ¿Estaba en retención o en un campo de fusilamiento? Lo digo porque todos se comportaban como si fueran a morir ese día.

-¿Y el señor Eustass?—Emitió con disgusto, girando a penas la cabeza para ver quien le respondía. Todos temblaron aun mas, no supe si por el aura ultra asesina del maestro, o el apellido del tipo ese. De todas formas me parecía ridículo… ¿Cómo podían existir tantos cobardes en masa…y más si se trataba de chicos mucho más grandes que yo?— ¿Tal vez usted sabrá, señorita Naomi?—Por un momento su mirada me apuñalo, como culpándome por algo.

-Acabo de llegar viejo, no creo poder aprendérmelo todo en un día—Levante los hombros y negué con la cabeza, sin mostrar una pizca de miedo. Todos los demás gritaron tras de mí, y fue en ese instante que me percate del calificativo que le había puesto a mi amado maestro. Trague saliva, definitivamente lo que menos quería era que me aumentara la retención…

Como no era de cabrón…

-Parece que a alguien le gustaría una semana completa de retención… ¿No es así, señorita Naomi?—Este tono sí que no me gustaba, el tipo sabia como joderme.

-L-lo siento…Crocodile-sempai…-Valla que odiaba oírme tan sumisa, pero de eso dependía que mi padre no me colgara de un árbol por ser tan irresponsable. El tipo giro y siguió copiando, eso hasta que un golpetazo abrió la puerta de par en par…y valla…

Ahí entro…

Si, ese debía ser Eustass…el tal Kid…

-Señor Eustass Kid… ¿¡Cree que puede llegar cuando se le dé la gana!?—Crocodile sí que se veía bien cabreado ahora. Tenía las tres venas principales latiéndole en la frente. Se agrandaron mucho más cuando el pelirrojo cabrón—que me debía una paliza—siguió derecho y solo se hecho como costal en un puesto, ignorando los comentarios de todos, y el del ya, temido Crocodile—¡Señor Eustass!

Analice su actitud con suma curiosidad. Si yo era mal educada, este tipo me ganaba con creces. Solo envió una mirada fugaz al frente, y siguió con lo suyo. Al parecer estaba construyendo algo…mmm…parecía un robot de latas o algo así…

Eso sí que era gracioso… ¿Tremendo gorila construyendo algo tan tierno?

Un golpetazo del amoroso maestro resonó por el lugar, haciendo que muchos salieron corriendo, y yo saliera de mi ensimismamiento. Se acercó a Kid, a pasos pesados y echando humo como una tetera, hasta se le había caído el puro…Este ni se inmuto, solo rodo los ojos viendo como el otro se acercaba. Bajo los pies del pupitre de al frente y se acomodó mejor en la silla— ¿Qué pasa viejo? ¿Has tenido un mal día?—Sonrió, de una forma que yo conocía muy bien, porque mi persona le sonreía exactamente igual a todo el mundo…

Crocodile solo paro en seco, regañando a los que intentaban huir por sus vidas y haciéndolos volver a sus pupitres. Como un dragón, boto humo por sus fosas nasales, fulmino con la mirada Eustass y se volvió, a seguir escribiendo—¡Treinta ejercicios o no se van! ¡Deben quedar perfectos!

Me cago en la puta…

Eso era como ver japonés, literalmente.

El resto de horas fueron un martirio. No entendía que demonios pasaba por mi mente. No era buena con las matemáticas, pero eso de estar mirando de reojo al tal Kid, me hacía auto preocuparme… ¿Era por el muñequito que estaba construyendo…o porque era totalmente inmune a los regaños de Crocodile…o por que parecía totalmente ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor…?

Debería adoptar alguno que otro comportamiento parecido…

¡Espera Naomi! ¡Tú eres autentica, no eres copia de nadie…!

Pero esa actitud me fastidiaba, me fastidiaba no poder despegar mis ojos de él… ¿Por qué diablos era tan jodidamente molesto? Era la primera vez que conocía a alguien y lo odiaba tanto, como ahora lo odio a él. Puede sonar infantil pero…me molesta verle actuar así como…

Tan…

¡Mierda! ¡Odio a la gente como el!

¿¡Qué demonios me pasa!?

Malditos ejercicios, maldito profesor, maldita escuela, maldito sarpullido, maldita vida…

Viejo te odio por obligarme a hacer esto de nuevo…

No entendía nada de esto. Miraba al tablero y me perdía entre tanto trazo. Crocodile me ojeaba amenazante, mis demás compañeros estaban igual de perdidos que yo. Y Kid…bueno, ese cabrón tomo una hoja cualquiera, movió el bolígrafo un par de veces, y siguió perfeccionando su robotsito latoso de mierda…

¿No se había dado cuenta de mi presencia…o no se acordaba de mí? De ser así, el tío estaba bien llevado…

-¡Señorita Naomi!—Coño, maldito viejo me asustó. Creo que hasta me agarro infraganti mirando al idiota travesti ese. Oí un gruñido muy cercano a mí. Estoy casi segura de que la maldita llama ya me recordó por mi nombre…Pff… ¿Qué me importa? Ahora Crocodile me está comiendo a gruñidos también, más me vale inventarme algo o de aquí no salgo hoy…

-Ya voy…

-Valla, valla…

Era oficial, el pelirrojo se había percatado de mi presencia. Decidí no girarme y seguir con lo mío, copiando e improvisando cálculos que ni yo sabía si eran posibles de hacer.

-Pero si la tabla de planchar está aquí…

Sera hijo de puta.

Y yo que me dejo cabrear tan fácil…

-¿Y cómo va tu tercera pierna Kid? ¿Igual de pequeña?—Esta vez no pude evitar mirarle frente a frente, si era necesario le rompería la cara allí mismo…

El tampoco parecía ser muy paciente, lo digo por lo rojo y enojado que se puso de un momento a otro. La tensión se formó de repente, hasta el momento en que teníamos todas las miradas de los chismosos sobre nosotros. Solo nos faltan 1 que 2 pasos para rompernos la cara, pero ninguno rompía la distancia, ni yo menos dejaba de mirarlo…

-De tantas que has visto…creo que te has confundido…

-No, estoy segura que la tuya es la más pequeña.

- Siento decírtelo, pero aquí lo único diminuto son tus pechos… ¿Si la vida te da limones, para que brasier, no…?

-Lo mismo cuenta con tus calzoncillos Kid…No creo que debas ocultar algo del tamaño de una pulga…

-¡Bueno ya basta!—Resonó la voz del maestro por todo el salón. Los pocos alumnos que quedaron salieron pitados, a correr, como cobardes. Kid y yo teníamos una muy buena batalla de miradas. Yo me ponía a pensar que otras cosas ofensivas podía decirle, antes de que definitivamente fuera a romperle los huesos a patadas…

-Viejo, esto no te incumbe—Respondió Kid serio, levantándose del pupitre y tomando su mochila—Tengo mejores cosas que hacer, que perder el tiempo aquí…

-¿Cómo terminar de armar esa chatarra?—Dije desde mi puesto, haciendo referencia al pedazo de lata—robot—que estaba armando desde que había llegado a retención. El volvió a gruñir, dándole una patada a mi puesto, que casi me hace ir de bruces. Me levante realmente enojada, dispuesta a comenzar una buena pelea allí mismo.

-Este robot tiene más tetas que tú—Me respondió, haciéndome enfadar aún más. ¡Yo no era plana! ¡Tampoco voluptuosa! ¡Pero no plana!

-Ni si quiera es un robot, solo un pedazo de lata…

-¿Segura…? ¿Sabes al menos lo que es un pedazo de lata, niña de los limones?

-No veo más que latas reunidas y un intento de circuito…a eso que le llamas "robot"…

-Hija de puta…

-Al menos tendré madre…

-¡BUENO YA BASTA! ¡LOS DOS SE QUEDAN ESTA SEMANA A RETENCION, Y ME ENCARGARE DE QUE QUEDEN JUNTOS!—Crocodile ya había perdido los estribos, parecía estar en la fase 2.

-Sí, y una que no te dejo exactamente muy bien hecha ¿no?…

Cabrón de mierda… ¿Cómo se atrevía a sonreírme de esa forma? Juro que no soporté más las ganas que tenia de romperle la cara, y finalmente la ira me gano. Envié un puño directamente a su mejilla derecha, que le dio con gana. De seguro y le dejaría un buen morado…

Se sintió tan bien…

-¿¡ES QUE NO ESTAN ESCUCHANDO!?—Pobre Crocodile, estaba más que ignorado por nosotros dos.

-Solo así golpean las putas…

-Tu madre me ha enseñado… ¿Y que, no vas a golpearme?—El solo me miro serio, pero su sonrisa había cambiado— ¿Tal vez con ese intento de robot?—Señale a la lata que apretaba en sus manos, que por cierto, dejaría de ser robot en cualquier momento…

-No golpeo mocosas—Espeto finalmente. Me agracie al ver el morado que comenzaba a formarse en su cara—Claro que considerando lo que has demostrado…Ivankov parece más mujer que tu…

-¿Qué dijiste pedazo de mierda? El rechinido de la basura que llevas no me ha dejado escucharte…

-Que por algo te cargas esos limones ¿No?—Sonrió macabramente—Intento de dama.

Estaba tan enojada que solo me largue, sin decir una cosa más.

Que pelea tan infantil…

Me sentí ridícula, en verdad… ¿Desde cuándo me metía con las madres de otros? Ese tipo sí que era un cabrón. Mi día fue una autentica mierda, y el termino mejorándolo.

Casi me voy de bruces y salgo rodando por las escaleras del malgenio. Alguien caminaba detrás de mí y supuse que era el maldito pelirrojo. Salí finalmente, con los nervios al aire, creo que jamás estuve tan enojada en mi puta vida. Ahora debía tomar el autobús de mierda e irme a casa…

Sentí el sonido de una lata caer al suelo…

Voltee a mirar…

Era el robot de Kid, que yacía totalmente espichado y destruido en el piso. Frente a él caminaba Eustass a paso rápido…

Esperen un momento…

¿El hizo eso…? ¿Por lo que yo le dije?

No puede ser…

Comienzo a sentirme miserable…

Coño…

-E-ey…-Al ver que se alejaba mucho más, tome el intento de robot entre mis manos, observándolo detenidamente—Bueno…supongo que ni tan mal estaba…

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

_**Eso fue todo chicos!**_

_**Espero sus comentarios, pues si quieren.**_

_**También espero que les haya gustado el cap jejejej**_

_**Cuídense!**_

_**Trataré de actualizar prontillo jejejej**_

**_:D_**


	5. Law

**_Ey chicos!_**

**_Demoré un montón, en serio, lo siento._**

**_Estuve muy ocupadilla estos días, o semanas, lo que sean..._**

**_Comprenderán que casi me gradúo y estoy hecha un lió xD Sin embargo, no pensé ni en un remoto momento en abandonar el fic._**

**_Así que aquí les traigo un nuevo cap! Espero que les guste..._**

**_No los jodo más..._**

**_(Palabra que no entiendan, pueden preguntármela)_**

* * *

_**LAW**_

* * *

-¿Por qué siempre me traen quejas tuyas?...Joder, ya estas lo suficientemente grande como para asumir tus responsabilidades, Naomi. Y eso incluye el respetar a tus mayores, esforzarte en tu estudio…

-Bueno, bueno ya—Exasperada, Naomi trataba de hacer medio algo para la cena, pero las quejas de su padre le tenían la paciencia al límite. No fue hace mucho que el cabrón de Crocodile llamo a su casa, le conto todo a su padre, y, desde aquel instante, su maldito viejo había comenzado a darle catedra sobre buenos modales y esa mamada…

-Nada—Defendió el. En sus adentros ya estaba cansado del comportamiento de su hija. No podía estar mucho con ella, pero tampoco consideraba que no le hubiese enseñado reglas básicas de comportamiento…-Estas castigada—Le miro con tristeza, le dolía tener que tomar decisiones así.

-Deja el show viejo…

-Naomi, hablo en serio.

A pesar de todo ella no podía creerle nada, su padre tenía una forma muy extraña de comportarse a veces, como si pudiera cambiar esporádicamente su humor. No sabía si estaba feliz o triste, si iba a abrazarle o a pellizcarle, si quería felicitarla o regañarla…

Qué más da, pinche viejo cabrón.

Naomi se fue a su cuarto lo suficientemente cansada como para hacer sus deberes. Tenía una semana de retención… ¿Qué coño? ¿Por culpa de ese hijo de puta con indefinición sexual? Además ese estúpido robot, joder, la tenían agarrada de los cojones y no podía hacer mucho. Recién había entrado y ya todo el mundo estaba encima de ella (No de esa forma) fastidiándola y tratando de conocerla…

Un gran ejemplo era ese chico, Luffy, que bien pegajoso sí que era.

-Que día de mierda…y benditos sean los que vendrán—Poco a poco fue agarrándose del sueño, cerrando los ojos y respirando con tranquilidad, mañana sería un día bien largo…

-¡Naomi! ¡Arriba!—Escuche la voz muy enojada de mi viejo llamándome. Estaba tan cansada y adolorida, no sabía ni porque, de seguro y había lanzado la alarma a la mierda. ¿Acaso estoy retrasada de nuevo hoy…? Joder…pero si siento que no he dormido nada. No puedo ni abrir los ojos, mejor dicho…¡No quiero! ¡Váyanse todos al infierno!

-Ya voy viejo—Mi padre ahora agarraba la puerta a golpes, tuve que levantarme y dar signos de vida antes de que la tumbara. Y hablando de eso…más me vale arreglar la puerta del armario, o de seguro me pone ahí en reemplazo de ella.

-¡Desayuna rápido, tengo que irme y tu llegas tarde! ¡Siempre igual!

Coño… ¿Pero qué le pasa? Esta jodidamente molesto de que llamo ese loco de los puros. No puedo imaginar que le dijo. Voy caminando al closet y tomo cualquier muda, si fuera por mí, me iría en naguas… ¿Qué importa? Armar un escándalo en la escuela por ir desnuda…valdría la pena por ese instante…

Joder, si no dejo de pensar en mamadas voy a terminar comiendo basura en algún distrito de este asqueroso lugar.

Fui y me di una ducha rápida, salí y el viejo no estaba. A regañadientes desayune, todo completamente frio, nunca había visto a mi viejo tan enojado, y eso en cierta parte, me daba muy mala espina.

Salí tomando el dinero y esta vez sí…mi mochila. Ayer sí que fui retrasada… ¿A quién se le queda la mochila en su primer día de escuela? "A ti estúpida, solo a ti" Joder…que mal rollo me da todo esto, alguna más que me pase y creeré que me hacen brujería…

¡Oh es cierto, el robot!

Tome la basura de robot de Kid, hoy llegaría y se lo tiraría a la cara, luego me orinaría sobre y saldría corriendo y riendo como una maniática. ¿Bueno plan, no? Se lo merece, por culpa de él ahora me tengo que aguantar a ese hijo de puta todo una semana…y como no, seguro ya le debió contar a su amiguito Killer…

Hoy me harán Bullying, lo presiento.

Salí, de puro milagro iba a tiempo. Llevaba pensando desde hace rato con mucha concentración, y eso no es buen signo. Me pone triste lo de mi viejo, además de que no nos vemos, ahora está molesto conmigo. Genial. Ahora tendré que hablar con la pared hasta que me perdone. Valla que apesto, incluso hasta creo que tiene razón…

Soy una inútil…

Joder…me convertí en lo que menos quería.

Ahora me peleo con un gorila de 3 metros, que me trata como una ramera además… ¿Qué fue lo que dijo ayer? ¡Y no solo eso! Me sentí miserable al ver ese robot en el piso, en verdad no creía que fuera tan delicado para creerse todo lo que le dije…

Me hace sentir aún más pésimo…

En verdad…madre… ¿Merezco tener un padre tan bueno como el…?

-¡EY! ¡CHICA! ¡CUIDADO!

Mierda…

-Ey Killer… ¿Qué demonios alistas ahí?

-El material de hoy Kid, tenemos con Ivankov… ¿Recuerdas?

Kid le miro extrañado… ¿De qué coño habla? Estaba tan distraído que parecía que Killer le conversaba en chino. El rubio rodo los ojos y le señalo el tubo de precipitado que había puesto con absoluto cuidado sobre la mesa. Entonces Kid reacciono, mostrando una cara de sorpresa tan falsa que Killer solo pudo reírse.

-Pareces colegiada enamorada—Comento el rubio, tomando el tubo de precipitado y echándolo a la mochila. Escucho después a un Kid molesto gruñendo, se lo imaginaba—Haz estado muy distraído desde la mañana.

Kid suspiro, tal vez era cierto, pero nada fuera de lo común… ¿Tenía problemas, no? ¿Sería normal que se distrajera? Tal vez, de no ser porque siempre se los pasaba por la borda y los olvidaba mientras estaba con su amigo rubio—No es nada, déjalo.

-De acuerdo—Pero Killer lo conocía suficiente para saber que algo le pasaba.

Vivir en los barrios bajos era una mierda. Ellos habían tenido que aprender a defenderse desde muy pequeños, metiéndose en peleas, líos y demás. No obstante, ahora eran el dúo más peligroso de ese sector, por lo cual podían decir que…vivían plenamente. Habían alquilado hace un tiempo una residencia para vivir juntos, desde pequeños, al perder a sus padres por culpa de la violencia.

¿Cómo ganaban dinero para mantenerse?

Simple, trabajo sucio.

Killer siempre tuvo que controlar el humor de Kid, y más cuando se despertaba enojado, ya que a su rastro dejaba miles de cuerpos inocentes heridos sobre el pavimento. Y era por esto que ahora quería saber que le pasaba, que estuviera en un estado de trance como este, era mucho más aterrador que cuando estaba tan enojado que podrían salirle llamas…

Además, el jamás estaba pensativo.

Muy raro…

Ya iban cercanos a la parada de autobús. A pesar de que Kid deseaba una moto, Killer no se lo permitía. Si yendo a pie era peligroso, con una moto ya estaría tras las rejas. Así que se dedicaron a tomar el autobús mañanero con recurrencia, solo para no llegar tarde a la escuela, otro de los hobbies que Kid acostumbraba a tener.

-Ey… ¿Esa no es?—Una figura familiar para Killer comenzaba a cruzar la calle. Era Naomi sin duda, esa forma rara de caminar, y cara de asesina en serie, no podía ser la de nadie más, y menos la de una dulce chica.

-La tabla de planchar—Le completo Kid, quien de momento comenzó a sonreír macabramente, como si planeara algo.

-¿Le estas fastidiando, Kid?—Le miro Killer con sospecha, como suponiendo que su amigo pelirrojo no dejaba una sin liar. La chica sin duda era un grano en el culo, no faltaría tener que aguantar a Kid haciéndole la vida imposible a cada oportunidad—Mira que ni tan tabla es—Killer se dio el momento de analizarle los atributos a Naomi…y bueno, entraba en un término medio.

-Estás ciego—Le reprocho Kid—Esa chica es una tabla, una molestia y la peor broma de mujer que he conocido.

-Pero valla que…

Killer se quedó mudo al ver lo que pasaba. Al parecer la chica no se había percatado de que el semáforo había cambiado, y un camión se acercaba a una muy buena velocidad a ella, lo suficiente para dejarla como un sticker en el suelo—¡Mierda Kid!—Pero cuando volteo a mirar, Kid no estaba, solo corría hacia el frente…

-¡EY! ¡CHICA! ¡CUIDADO!

La voz de la pequeña ancianita alerto a todos los peatones. Cuando Naomi se dio cuenta, sintió que era muy tarde, ese enorme camión estaba a tan solo unos metros, no quería morir, pero bueno. Kid por su parte solo pensó en apartar a la chica de ahí, antes de tener que ver un desagradable espectáculo de sangre y vísceras esparcidas por el suelo. Llego tan rápido y tan fuerte la empujo, que los dos salieron a volar y aterrizaron sobre el andén, sintiendo después de un milisegundo el sonido del camión pasando y pitando como loco.

Naomi estaba mareada, se había desorientado, le parecía una muy mala broma lo que había ocurrido.

-Sí que eres idiota—Aun con la cabeza en otro mundo se dio cuenta que quien la había salvado era Kid. El tipo se estaba limpiando la ropa, que estaba totalmente empolvada. También parecía haberse raspado uno de sus codos. Por su parte Naomi no sentía dolor de nada, pero tampoco sabía que decir en el momento.

Casi muere, y el la salvo…

-G-gracias—Su voz sonó tan penosa en ese instante, que no pudo resistir la mirada ambarina de Kid.

-No me vengas con esas mierdas, casi quedas peor de tabla por andar de distraída—No era de ayudar a los otros, pero le extendió la mano a Naomi para que se levantara—Llegaremos tarde, así que levanta tu planchudo culo de ahí.

Lo odio…

Lo odio…

¡LO ODIO!

Ahora de seguro me restregara este incidente por el resto de mi maldita existencia, y yo como imbécil dándole las gracias. Este hijo de los cojones es un cabrón, que no crea que porque me salvo voy a cambiar mi actitud…¡Jum! Ni que se lo espere, me ha caído mal desde el principio, además…cualquiera hubiera podido arriesgar su trasero por mi… ¿Verdad?

Joder, es obvio que no, el tipo lo hizo sin pensar y…

-Deja de pensar mamadas, solo lo hice por instinto—Le corto la amable y gruesa voz de Kid. Ella definitivamente se juró así misma no volver a mostrar debilidades ante él.

-Hmp…pensaba en cosas más importantes.

El ambiente se volvió tan pesado y tenso, que Killer no había dicho ni una sola palabra. Caminaba en medio de las personas más peligrosas que había conocido en su vida. Y si, en verdad Naomi le parecía una chica muy violenta, con un sentido del humor mórbido y comportamiento muy fuera de lo normal. Le daba hasta desconfianza y…puede que tuviera los mismos huevos que Kid. Era mejor tener cuidado con ellos dos…

Y es que menos mal se odiaban entre ellos…o si no, si se unieran, su odio por el entorno les haría crear un arma nuclear tan fuerte, que hasta el sol volaría en pedazos.

Habían llegado tarde, como los tres temían. Kid estaba tan enojado que Naomi temió hacerle siquiera una de sus corrompidas bromas. Killer había ido a buscar al conserje, ya que su castigo por llegar tarde, era asear los pasillos, y eso incluía a esos dos demonios que ahora lucían muy enojados.

Se fulminaban con la mirada, el odio era táctil, y eso que muy poco habían hablado. Parecía que el hecho de que Kid salvara a Naomi, empeoro las cosas.

-Vaya, vaya, Eustass-ya…

Kid no podía estar más de malas hoy. Reconocía esa voz tan bien como una picazón en los huevos. Era nada más ni nada menos que Trafalgar Law, un alumno y ayudante de enfermería también. Llegaba a odiarle mucho más que a la pobre de Naomi, era tan molesto y cabrón que muchas veces le había dejado hablando solo, o de lo contrario le había podido romper esa "atractiva" cara a golpes, como solo el sabia hacerlo.

-Coño… ¿Qué quieres?

-Veo que tienes un aspecto mucho más desagradable que de costumbre… ¿Te ha pasado algo?—Esa sonrisa cabrona hacia que Kid se enojara mucho más, si es que era posible.

El chico solo gruño en respuesta, desviando la mirada.

-¿Más desagradable? ¿Puede eso ser posible?—Intervino la chica. Trafalgar solo la miro como un bicho raro e ignoro su comentario olímpicamente. Su objetivo era simple: Tocarle los cojones a Kid y nada más, siempre era su mejor entretención.

-Yo creería—Sin embargo respondió— ¿Tu eres….?

-Te presento a la chica más plana de la preparatoria, Naomi—Kid sin embargo no se perdía el momento para joder a Naomi. La chica termino propinándole una patada en la espinilla, pero él ni si inmuto, solo coreo la carcajada que soltó Trafalgar.

-Eres una puta mutación Eustass Kid…no creo que tu madre este muy orgullosa de que su hijo se halla vuelto marica.

-Cierra la boca, maldita regla.

-Parece que no se la llevan muy bien—Ambos dejaron su riña para mirar a Law como si fuera un imbécil, este solo frunció el ceño—Pero muy parecidos…ambos con ese comportamiento tan infantil.

De alguna forma Naomi se ofendió, pero Kid quien ya estaba tan acostumbrado, solo le sonrió de forma maligna a Law y se acercó a el—Mejor cierra la boca, intento de doctor…la última vez que intentaste ayudar a alguien, casi lo envenenas.

-Eso no entra al caso.

-Ya decía yo que doctor, y con esa pinta de malandro—Esta vez fue Naomi la que hablo, si antes se peleaba con Kid, ahora le ayudaba a denigrar a Law. Y es que el tipo de aspecto ojeroso, con pendientes, y ropa moteada y ridícula, seria de los últimos médicos en los que confiaría.

-Iguales…son una pérdida de tiempo—Law suspiro con tanta resignación que pudieron creérselo— ¿A cuántos años crees que te gradúes, Eustass-ya? Por lo que veo…Crocodile te tiene las pelotas amarradas…

-Serás hijo de puta…

-No creo que alguien que se la pasa intentando construir algo tan mediocre, salga adelante…

-Cierra la boca Trafalgar—Naomi pudo comprobar que Kid no tenía mucho autocontrol, se le notaba en la cara las ganas que tenia de partirle la cara al chico de al frente, quien solo sonreía.

-Joder, 0 y van 2 que me caen como una patada en el culo…-Se confesó a sí misma. Que la perdonara su padre, pero cuando tuviera la oportunidad, descargaría toda su ira con esos malditos estorbos—Y el sarpullido de los cojones…

Cuando Killer llego en ese instante, tuvo que sostenerse de la columna para no desmayarse ante tanta tensión. El aire estaba muy pesado, y como no, si ahí estaban los dos famosos enemigos a muerte: Trafalgar y Eustass, mirándose con odio…y para que excluir a Naomi, que se unió al dúo, y por lo que parecía en su mirada, les termino odiando a los dos también.

Menos mal él se salvó del odio de esos tres, o si no…

-¡Naomiii!

-La puta que me pario…mierda, perdón madre—Naomi tuvo que esquivar a Luffy quien se le abalanzo encima recién abrió la puerta de su aula. Todos la miraban de forma extraña, y es que a muchos no les agrado la nueva chica para nada, tal vez a Luffy si y su grupo de amigos. Al fin y al cabo, eran los subnormales de todo el salón, y por supuesto, la escuela.

Chisto molesta al darse cuenta que a esa hora continuaba con gimnasia. No es que odiara hacer ejercicio, solo que con ese dolor de mierda que tenía en la cabeza, no sería capaz ni de dar un paso más. La molesta mirada de Luffy y sus amigos le estaba exprimiendo la paciencia, por alguna razón se sentía nerviosa e incómoda. Invento una excusa para salir de allí y rápidamente se dirigió al baño. El mismo dolor de cabeza le había ocasionado nauseas, y eso era suficiente para poder saltarse esa clase. Se observó al espejo y noto que tenía unas ojeras bastante grandes. Al compararlas con las de ese extraño chico moreno, se le subió al autoestima, al menos no estaba tan jodidamente demacrada como él.

-¡Naomi-san!—Una voz molesta y conocida para ella le hizo pegar un respingo en su sitio. A través del espejo pudo notar a la muy sonriente pelinaranja, amiga del enano demente. Trato de sonreír pero una mueca horrible le salió, Nami solo soltó una risilla y se acercó a su lado, mirándole con algo de preocupación— ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Supongo—Le respondió ella secamente, alejándose un poco y yendo a abrir la puerta.

-Se me hace que no te caemos muy bien—El tono tristongo de Nami sonó tan falso, que Naomi solo atino a rodar los ojos. Ella ya estaba a su lado yendo a abrir la puerta también—Sé que Luffy es molesto pero…

-Que no se te haga, ustedes son peor que una pandemia—Le dijo socarronamente. Nami no estaba muy acostumbrada a responder a ese tipo de cosas, así que solo suspiro.

-Lo siento, normalmente nuestro grupo siempre trata de interactuar con la gente que llega y…

-Que mal que no con todos les funcione—Le dijo esto e inmediatamente salió del baño. A paso rápido trato de perderse de la vista de esa fastidiosa chica. No entendía porque se interesaban tanto en entablarle conversaciones sin sentido, para ella era mejor estar sola, se le hacía un lio confiar en la gente y desenvolverse con ellos, mucho más con gente tan salida.

¡Apenas eran dos días! Y ya acercarse a esa escuela le ponía peor.

-Malditas nauseas—Tuvo que agarrarse el estómago fuertemente al sentir que este se revolvía. Tal vez estaba muy paranoica, y lo peor de todo es que tendría que quedarse esa tarde, si no quería más problemas con el loco del puro, claro.

Al escuchar voces y risas, fue a esconderse tras una columna. Los compañeros de su aula salían ya listos al patio, para practicar lo que sería básquetbol. Un peliblanco les gritaba enérgicamente para que se movieran, ellos solo agilizaban el paso y se alejaban de él. También fumaba puros como su demente profesor de sociales, solo que este lucía más calmado y decente.

-¿A cuántos más les dará cáncer de pulmón en esta escuela…?—Se preguntó a sí misma en voz alta, por un momento se le hizo que alguien le había escuchado.

-Yo me llevo preguntando lo mismo desde preescolar—Y efectivamente así era, la voz del chico de antes resonó muy cerca de ella. Por instinto solo se volteó y se puso en guardia—Tranquila, no te hare nada—Con esa personalidad de hielo y cara de "vete a la mierda" Trafalgar Law se encontraba tras ella, con dos libros en mano y un tapabocas.

-¿Y tú qué coño?—Naomi arqueo una ceja al verle en ese aspecto. SI habían más chicos igual de raros que los que había conocido, saldría corriendo a su ciudad natal— ¿Es que no tienes clase o te sale de los cojones asistir…?

-Soy ayudante de la enfermera.

Naomi no sabía si reírse por la cara de neutralidad del chico al decir esto, o del cargo tan pobretón que decía tener. ¿Ayudante de enfermera? ¿En serio? Tal vez por algo se comienza, pero considerando que aún estaban en preparatoria, le resultaba algo bastante ridículo.

-Hooo…genial, eso está de puta madre Trafalgar. Yo ayudo a mi tío a vender tacos… ¿Estamos igual…?

-No sé cómo considerar su actitud. Si de alguna forma está tratando de ofenderme, o es demasiado idiota para darse cuenta que usted misma se está dejando en ridículo.

Naomi no supo cómo responder, era una frase demasiado larga, así que solo entrecerró sus ojos e intento volver por donde vino. Y digo intento, porque justo otra de las voces más molestas del planeta, sonó tras de sí.

-No te quedas quieta nunca ¿no? Pareces perra en celo…

Ella definitivamente no sabía que era más molesto, si estar enferma, o tener que tratar con personas de ese tipo. Prefería estar enferma, absolutamente.

-¿Qué pasa Eustass-ya…no puedes dejar a tu novia sola un momento?

Naomi solo se giró para encontrarse a Law sonriendo como un maniático, con el tapabocas abajo, y a Kid con la vena estallándole en la frente. Los dos justo mirándose, y Killer a diestras sin decir nada, solo siendo testigo de las estupideces de su amigo. ¿Perder el tiempo con ese trio de idiotas…? Y una mierda, tenía mejores cosas que hacer…

Espera…

¿El dijo novia…?

-Oe Trafalgar, ¿Pero cómo vas a insultarme de esa forma?—Naomi apenas si se giró para verle sobre el hombro. Justo ahí los dos le prestaron demasiada atención—Tampoco tengo las pelotas tan grandes como para meterme con ese intento de…lo que sea. En fin, los fetiches de Eustass me tienen sin cuidado, y no tendría una relación afectiva con él, ni porque de esto dependiera la salvación de la raza humana…

Eustass solo se ponía más rojo de lo que ya estaba por los insultos de Naomi. El moreno le miraba y le sonreía de forma ladina.

-Hija de la gran… ¿Con esa boca la mamas?

-No tengo tus mañas, pendejo.

Killer se acercó a paso rápido para tratar de calmar a su amigo quien ya parecía una bomba de tiempo.

-No quería herir tanto tus sentimientos, Naomi-ya—De nuevo se acomodó el tapabocas y miró fijamente a la chica. Parecía un conejillo de indias excepcional. Ella solo chisto e intento coger su camino de nuevo, pero una punzada directa a su estómago la detuvo.

-Coño…

-¡Ey! Luces enferma—En un dos por tres Killer estaba sosteniéndola para que no se fuera de bruces al suelo, tan querido el— ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Puedes mantenerte en pie?—Naomi se alejó más de lo posible de él, odiaba ese tipo de trato amable hacia ella, solía aumentarle el sarpullido.

-Eso va a ser que la dejaron preñada—La estruendosa risa de Kid sonó, seguido del sonido de sus pasos y los de Trafalgar acercándose a la escena— ¿No estás muy enana todavía? ¿O es que es verdad lo de perra en celo? Porque yo lo decía de bro-

Una patada en los huevos a Kid y Naomi lo tenía calladito y retorciéndose en el piso. Law solo se dignó a palpar su vientre con cuidado, ella lo permitió por pensar que era una buena estrategia, siendo que Law parecía querer ser médico, y de los buenos (Quitándole lo del mal aspecto y la actitud toca huevos). Gesticulando, Killer señalo que lo mejor era llevarle a la enfermería, no sin antes ayudar a parar a un Kid muy adolorido que se quejaba de haber sido totalmente profanado.

En medio de maldiciones e insultos por parte de Kid y Naomi, llegaron a la enfermería. Law se sintió molesto ante la recomendación de Killer respecto a la necesaria presencia de la enfermera, ya que no le gustaba que menospreciaran sus conocimientos. Entonces al ver que la misma no estaba, sintió su ego subir a 1000 y le ordeno a Naomi que subiera la camilla para poder revisarla.

Ella solo quería preguntarse porque coño Kid y Killer estaban ahí. Del rubio propaganda de shampoo lo entendía, pero del maldito travesti de mierda no sabía que pensar. Además de las estúpidas preguntas de rutina que Law le hacía, tenía que aguantarse los insultos del otro…¡Y aun peor! Sin poder hablar, porque cada que quería responderle, Law le daba una patada para que no hablara y respirara con regularidad mientras le revisaba con el estetoscopio.

¿Para qué coños?

Ni sabia, pero si Law quería ser médico esperaba que estuviera haciendo algo bueno.

-Que no comí nada malo joder, es solo que no dormí muy bien—Se defendió ella. Trafalgar le miro con desconfianza—Si vas a ser médico al menos cree en lo que te digan tus paci—No pudo seguir hablando porque Law le había metido una paleta en la boca, con la excusa de tener que revisar su cavidad.

-Hidjod df putdfa…

-¿Qué has dicho, Naomi-ya? No pude escucharte…

-Tiene cara de haber comido sin control. Es que miren, además de ser bien plancheta, es una gorda de…

Killer se vio obligado a cerrarle la boca a Kid de una patada, al ver la cara de demonio que Naomi ponía a la par que él seguía insultándola. Law solo suspiraba y continuaba revisándole, y al final, sin permiso de nadie, se tomó la tarea de formularle unas pastillas. A Naomi se le despertó ese sentimiento oculto de ternura, no más al ver al futuro medico tan ilusionado, cuando ella le aseguro que las tomaría, y que muchas gracias.

-No fue nada, Naomi-ya—Estaba tan sonriente en ese momento, que a la chica le dio hasta miedo—Ahora puedes irte a casa con esta excusa—Incluso tenía la firma de él, a los otros tres se les resbalo una gota de sudor por la nuca al comprobarla, cuando Naomi tomo y leyó el papel—Y si sientes algo más…

-Está bien Law—Le dijo—Pero tengo retención hoy, no creo que sea muy buena idea—Con todo el dolor del mundo tendría que quedarse. SI no llegaba…ya se podía imaginar a un Crocodile muy cabreado yendo a buscarla a su casa—Así que me quedaré.

La cara de Law pasó de feliz a enojada. Todos tragaron salivan al darse cuenta de que el futuro medico casi destripaba la pluma con su mano—Es una orden—Le dijo simplemente a la chica, quien solo asintió por inercia. Ese jodido tipo podía convertirse en asesino en serie, solo tenía que esperar unos años—No puedes permanecer más aquí, debes cuidarte.

-Si no quieres que en realidad muera…-En algún momento Kid le había rapado la excusa a Naomi y la leía detenidamente, tratando de descifrar la típica letra de médico de Law—Tendrás que dejarla venir a retención, o Crocodile si la hará ir al hospital en serio.

-Hooo—Law pareció cambiar su semblante al neutro e indomable de siempre por unos instantes—Si es con ese tío, entonces mejor quédate. De las dos formas me harías un favor. Si mueres…podrías donarme tu cadáver y…

-Y aquí va el psicópata de nuevo—Kid rodo los ojos—No sé ni que hago aquí, si Ivankov nos pilla, nos quema las bolas con ácido sulfúrico. Así que mejor movámonos Killer…

El rubio se despidió amablemente de los dos chicos y se fue con Kid. Naomi le agradeció por enésima vez a Law y le advirtió que dejara de joder con lo del cadáver. La cara de psicópata del tipo definitivamente no le dio buena espina, incluso le hizo preguntarse si debería o no comprar esas pastillas…

En fin, qué más daba…

-¡Me ha sacado como 20 canas! ¡Es tan tristeeee!—Un hombre lloraba compulsivamente en la estación de policía, lo más ridículo es que era un oficial—Cuando pequeña era tan dulce…tan tierna…

-Lo entiendo Tom-san, pero ella ya ha crecido—Otra de las oficiales le acariciaba la espalda para tratar de que se calmara. No le gustaba para nada el ridículo que estaban haciendo, y mucho menos, que esto pasara a diario—Debe comprenderlo, las personas cambian cuando son expuestas a diferentes circunstancias…

-¡Pero Tashigi-chan!—En un momento repentino el hombre la abrazaba repentinamente, la oficial solo se había puesto colorada y hacia fuerza para que la soltara—He tratado de darle todo en lo posible…si solo Kira estuviera aquí…

-Comprendo lo de Kira-san, pero…-La oficial ya había logrado soltarse a punta de empujones—Ella también debe entenderlo, es una chica inteligente.

-Es tan duro…

-Lo se Tom-san, pero debe comprender que Naomi…

-¿¡Que tantas pendejadas hacen!?—Uno de los comandantes más rígidos e importantes de la estación había cruzado la puerta muy cabreado. Recién había terminado sus labores como docente en la preparatoria, y encontrarse con los oficiales más dramáticos de su estación, no le que caía de buena pinta en ese momento—¡Deberían estar vigilando el sector 6!

-¡Si, señor!—La oficial Tashigi mas que alterada por haber sido descubierta, se levantó a saludar al comandante a cargo, jalando consigo a Tom para que también desprendiera el culo del asiento—¡Iremos inmediatamente!

Tom lo único que hizo fue limpiarse las lágrimas y saludar con desgano. Ese no era su día. Pelear con su princesita era lo peor que podía pasarle. Adoraba a Naomi pero lo sacaba muchas veces de quicio.

-¿Y qué le pasa ahora, señor Tom? ¿Cree que puede venir a lamentarse todos los días? ¡El trabajo de policía debe ser tomado en serio!—Le gritaba un muy enojado comandante Smoker, quien no perdía tiempo para comenzar a llenar su taza de café, muy concentrada. Dado que no respondió, solo le fulmino con la mirada, haciendo que la propia Tashigi saliera corriendo de ese lugar.

-Lo siento…-Se limitó a responderle Tom—No volverá a ocurrir.

-Eso espero—El suspiro de Smoker fue coreado junto con los pasos rápidos de Tom saliendo de la estación. Apreciaba al sujeto en cierta parte, pero no entendía como le era tan difícil controlar sus emociones. Las peleas con su hija ahora lo estaban volviendo un tipo intenso y molesto, y no, eso no podía admitirlo, y menos en horas laborales. Aun así no es como si tuviera el valor para solicitar su despido…era un verdadero dolor en el culo.

Ya era el 4 ejercicio que Naomi no podía resolver. No le servía de mucho observar por el rabillo del ojo la hoja de Kid, ya que este apenas se daba cuenta, la ocultaba con su brazo y se burlaba de ella. Casi en medio de susurros le llamaba "idiota" e "inútil", algo que solo la exasperaba mucho más, incluso más que tener que aguantarse la mirada enojada y acusadora de Crocodile.

Y el dolor de estómago de los cojones, se sentía mucho peor ahora.

Matemáticas siempre le venía mal. Desde pequeña odiaba esa materia, y eso parecía no cambiar a través de los años. Cuando llego Algebra, y después Calculo, creyó que no sobreviviría. Ahora tener que entender como derivar una función, le venia del culo. Para ella simplemente tener que resolver esos cálculos eran una pérdida de tiempo y autocontrol.

-Me cago en la…

-Señorita Naomi, pase al pizarrón y resuelva el ejercicio—Dijo de repente el tan temido profesor, cambiando su puro de lugar.

Naomi prefería hundirse en un pozo de mierda que tener que pasar a hacer el ridículo. Parpadeo varias veces, tratando de traducir esa simple frase en su atolondrado cerebro. Quiso salir corriendo y tirarse por la ventana. Alcanzaba a oír las risillas de Kid tras su espalda, y eso le ponía incluso más de mal humor. Crocodile solo le observaba, asesinándola con la mirada, y en sus adentros, posiblemente riendo como un maniático. Estaba segura, que el tipo sabia, que ella no sabía como resolver eso…

¡Se estaba haciendo un lio!

Se levantó, pasó al frente e hizo lo que pudo. Todos la miraban con nerviosismo, y el puto de Kid ya estaba como una tetera de tanto que se había aguantado la risa. Ella no supo que pensar cuando Crocodile, después de observar lo que había hecho, se dio un palmadazo en la cara y negó con la cabeza. Luego le ordeno que se sentara, y ahí comenzó el infierno de nuevo…

-Veo que la señorita Naomi tiene grandes confusiones entre derivar una función y hacer una resta…

Eso le cayó como balde de agua fría. Kid ahora sí que comenzó a reírse como salido. Todos los demás solo le observaban con pena y algo de comprensión, pues no es como si ellos supieran como resolverlo, además a todos les daba miedo Crocodile. Kid era al que mejor le iba en aquella clase, era de los más escandalosos y vagos de toda el aula, pero en los exámenes siempre obtenía notas muy superiores, y aunque Crocodile le odiara, siempre se mantenía a raya con él, pues el pelirrojo era una persona muy inteligente y analítica, le veía mucho futuro.

Con Naomi pues, no pasaba lo mismo…

Creería que en tan solo dos días de haberla conocido, podía estar vendiendo perros calientes en la parada del metro, recién terminara la secundaria. No es que le hubiera visto un talento más especial que mirar mal a los demás y el nivel de soberbia que se cargaba. Sumándole a su falta de respeto y educación hacia los demás. Por eso cuando hablo con su padre, no se pudo creer que esa chica fuera su hija. Eran demasiado diferentes, y a leguas se notaba que el oficial de policía, era una persona de buena clase.

-Es demasiado decepcionante, dado que estamos en último grado, y usted no puede hacer algo tan sencillo como esto…debería dejarle en retención más tiempo.

¡No! ¡No! Y ¡NO!

Que le dieran a ese maldito, ella ni por las pulgas se quedaba más de una semana en ese lugar. Su padre la mataría, en primer lugar, y en segundo, prefería tragarse un laxante que tener que aguantarse la cara de culo del loco del puro. Además, la mitad de su dignidad, le había sido arrebatada ese día, no se aguantaría a perder lo poco que le quedaba. No le importo mucho cuando Crocodile dijo aquello, pero que Kid se riera de esa forma, le hacían sentir como un pedazo de mierda aplastado en el suelo.

Mucho más cuando se dio cuenta que el tipo era un as para esa materia…

Maldito suertudo, de no ser así, tendría más formas en las que podría fastidiarlo.

Y ahora no sabía que decir. Tenía una cara de pendeja que no podía con ella. Mirando a Crocodile como suplicándole que no lo hiciera. No tenía más cartas bajo la manga, empezando porque era una burra con los números y las letras juntas.

-Pero creo que con una semana será suficiente—Finalizo resignado, como si la mirada de Naomi le hubiera hecho efecto.

Fue cuando la tensión se rompió y todos suspiraron, incluso ella. Excluyendo a Kid claramente, quien seguía riéndose como un poseso.

-Lo que no tienes de enana, lo tienes de idiota.

-Cierra la boca imbécil, al menos no me la paso construyendo chatarra en clase—Fue ahí cuando Naomi le entrego el destruido robotsito a Kid, quien lo tomo entre sus manos y le miro un momento con decepción—Aunque, no estaba tan mal…así que deja de actuar de esa forma tan deplorable.

No supo ni como, ni cuando, ni en qué momento se le había dado por caminar con Kid. Resulto ser que Vivian por el mismo camino, y a ella le quedaba más cerca, y que tampoco quería tomar autobús en ese atardecer lindo y soleado (Mas que todo por saber la vomitada que se tiraría a causa del movimiento). Así que simplemente se fue por ese lado, y ahora los dos estaban insultándose mutuamente, como parecía volverse costumbre…

-Pensé que en realidad apestaba—Se sinceró Kid—No eres la primera persona que me dice que esto solo es chatarra.

-Tu que les crees—Naomi se sintió incomoda al oír a Kid hablar de esa forma tan desganada, dado que el parecía tener siempre la actitud de un hijo de puta orgulloso, prepotente y salido del zarzo—Tienes talento, al menos para vender artesanías—Tuvo que reírse al ver la mirada de cabreado que le envió Kid, pero aun así el no dijo nada.

Fueron caminando por 15 minutos más. Escucharon una especie de gritos y ruidos extraños. Naomi no tenía la intención de ir a averiguar qué demonios estaba pasando, pero Kid al instante desvió el paso y se dirigió al lugar donde parecía venir tanto jaleo. Ella no lo pensó dos veces para irse tras de él. ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? No tenía ni idea, pero tampoco iba a continuar el camino sola, dado que ya oscurecería pronto…

-¿Qué haces imbécil? ¡Volvamos!—Caminaban a través de un callejón bastante oscuro. Se oía apenas el chirrido de las asquerosas ratas y los gritos más audibles, apestaba a basura podrida.

-Tú fuiste la idiota que me siguió, además se me da que alguien está en problemas…

-¿Y tú como Teresa de Calcuta vas y lo ayudas?—Naomi rodo los ojos al ver el dedo corazón de Kid apuntar a su cara—Este lugar es peligroso mierda, además no suena como si estuviera haciendo una fiesta…

-Yo creería que si—Kid se detuvo de repente haciendo que Naomi se estrellara con su espalda. Antes de que la chica se quejara, le tapó la boca y le hizo esconderse tras una columna, mientras el señalaba al frente.

-¿Eso es una chica…?

-Y bastantes tipos peligrosos, a juzgar por la ropa que llevan.

-Solo son trajes normales…a menos que tu solo tengas el uniforme y un costal para vestirte…

-No tendré tanto dinero como tu enana, pero al menos no me será tan difícil ganarme una beca—Le contesto socarrón. Ella recién le dio una patada y Kid tuvo que aguantarse el grito. Para vengarse le pellizcó.

-Serás cabrón…

-Tú te lo has ganado…¡Mierda!—Otro pellizco por parte de Naomi y Kid ya estaba rojo del malgenio. Contrataco de nuevo.

-Hijo de la gran…

-Eso te pasa por joderme…

Así pasaron unos minutos de más de pellizcos, donde los dos olvidaron por completo la situación en la que estaban.

-Maldito travesti…

-Enana hueca…

-Tu pi***

-Cállate, solo eres una…—Cuando Kid se fijó, al frente ya no había nada más que la chica tirada en el suelo. Ambos fueron hacia allí. A Naomi se le corto la respiración al darse cuenta que era Nami, la chica fastidiosa. De inmediato le toco el pulso. Sintió alivio al ver que estaba viva, pero demasiado golpeada.

-Esto se me hace muy raro… ¿Y los tipos?—Pregunto Kid, dándose cuenta de que ya no había ni rastro de uno solo. Miro hacia todos lados y se puso en guardia, mas sin embargo parecían estar solos. Era muy peligroso para el meterse en esos problemas, pues siempre andaba haciendo trabajo "sucio" y ya tenía bastantes enemigos encima. Por su puesto, eso Naomi no lo sabía.

-No lo sé. Pero hay que llevarle al hospital…

-Nos echaran la culpa—Le dijo Kid, ya cargando a la chica que respiraba con dificultad en el suelo. Naomi le renegó que debían llevarla allí, solo tendrían que aclarar que le habían encontrado en el piso, en ese estado.

-Las cosas no funcionan así—Kid hecho a caminar hacia afuera del callejón, preparado por si algo pasaba. Esos tipos con traje se le hacían muy familiares—Nos echaran la culpa. He vivido aquí más que tu enana, créeme, es difícil en esta ciudad…

-Tsk—Naomi no pudo decir nada, pues Kid tenía razón desde donde fuera que lo viera. Solo le siguió detrás, de alguna forma ella también se sentía observada. Genial. Ahora el dolor de estómago le había aumentado, y con ese olor a mierda, no se le haría difícil trasbocar allí-¿Y…a donde la llevaremos?

-Donde Trafalgar—Kid respondió tan seguro que Naomi tuvo que creerse que ese ojeroso era buen médico, de lo contrario no creería que el travesti de cuarta fuera tan idiota como para llevar a la chica allí.

-¿Vive cerca?

-Solo serán unas 10 cuadras…

-¿¡10!? ¿¡Eres imbécil o que!? ¡Se desangrara!—Una gota de sudor resbalo por su nuca al ver la forma en la que Kid había girado y ahora le miraba como si fuera a asesinarla. Ambos solo continuaron caminando hasta salir del callejón. Desviaron su camino con cautela, dándose cuenta de que ya había oscurecido. Naomi le siguió sin decir nada, con miedo de que Nami se siguiera desangrando.

Al final pararon frente a una casa enorme. Parecía más bien un castillo. La chica no se creía que ahí pudiera vivir el tal Trafalgar. Incluso sentía la incomodidad de Kid al estar frente a esa mansión. El pelirrojo timbro y al instante una voz gruesa pero calmada les contesto.

-Trafalgar, tenemos un sujeto de prueba.

Naomi contuvo una patada que iría directo a la cara de Kid por decir aquello. No era lo suficientemente psicópata para no apiadarse de la pobre Nami, que por cierto, estaba más que pálida.

-Ohh…que buen regalo, Eustass-ya. ¿Te acordaste de mi cumpleaños?

La cara de molestia de Kid fue más que evidente—Solo abre la puta puerta, Trafalgar…

´-Yo también te quiero.

-Qué tipo más molesto—Declaro Naomi y Kid le dio la razón por primera vez—Mi viejo va a matarme…

-¿Te tienen controlada la hora de llegada?—Kid casi se ríe al ver como Naomi asentía con resignación y le fulminaba con la mirada.

-Supongo que en el basurero en el que vives no hay horario…

-Que te den.

La reja enorme color ocre se abrió. Naomi se creería que estaba en Disneyland, de no ser porque Law salió inmediatamente de un enorme portón, caminando hacia ellos con cara de maldad pura y las ojeras mas marcadas que antes. Les hizo seguir de inmediato. Mientras caminaban a través del jardín, (que por cierto era enorme y tenía hasta piscina), Kid le comentaba como habían encontrado a la chica. Naomi temió cuando Law sonrió como psicópata y les indico que cruzaran la puerta.

* * *

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

_**Eso ha sido todo!**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer!**_

_**Pueden dejarme cualquier tipo de comentario xD**_

_**Espero les haya gustado blablabla...**_

_**De nuevo perdón por la tardanza...**_

_**No demoraré mucho en actualizar!**_

_**Adios!**_


End file.
